A Shot in the Dark
by WonderfullyPerfect8018
Summary: (The Sequel to Unforgettable Memories). An old member rejoins the team, as a new town and a new school was built into their world. Which also means new rivals. What will happen when their new rivals become their worst nightmare? Will they lose another teammate? Will they crumble under the pressure? Read A Shot in the Dark! Small Otonashi x Hinata & Multiple Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of Unforgettable Memories!(: It's great to be back again, and to be writing! I hope that everbody enjoys the first chapter, and the rest of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats.**

* * *

She didn't have any clue where she was. Though it seemed too familiar. God had given her a second chance in the world.  
She couldn't see his face, but the voice was familiar.

She was wearing a tan uniform, and she was staring up at the night sky.  
She was lying in snow, as snow was falling down onto the ground.

She sat up and looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought, finding a school building in front of her.

She was here before, wasn't she? She had no memory of what happened to her, or why she was here. She was puzzled by the fact that she didn't know why she was here.

Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. She screamed, as they thing came closer and closer to her, to find that it was only a rabbit, which ran past her and leaped across the snowy ground.

"I'm such an idiot," she said, but a rush of cold air gave her chills through her body.

"I have to find some place warm, or I'm going to freeze to death," she said, running to the door of the school building.

It was late at night, but she hoped that the building would be unlocked, or someone might be able to help her.

She turned the doorknob, to find the door was unlocked, and pushed herself inside. The building was warm, but the hallways were dark, and mysterious.

She felt nervous even standing in the dark. Something could come and easily get her in the dark.

She crouched down to sit on the floor. The floor was cold, but she would get used to it. She would have to spend the night here until she could find some answers.

Right now, she wanted to wake to beautiful sunrise, and a peaceful sleep.

**-/-**

The sun was barely up the next morning, when Otonashi awoke.

That scream from the night before was in his dream. That high pitched scream was in fear, but nobody bothered to find out what that was.

He yawned deeply, but he wasn't really that tired.  
They were out of school now for a good week due to Christmas, so there wasn't any school.

Otonashi turned back around, as Hinata rustled next to him. Hinata rubbed his eyes, and yawned as well.  
"You're up a little early, aren't you?" Hinata asked smiling.

"Not really. I'm just used to waking up early for school, so it's habit," said Otonashi, as Hinata stretched his back.

"It's alright. Just get a little more sleep, because Yuri doesn't want us up and around until ten. It's barely even six," said Hinata, looking at the clock, and sliding back under the covers.  
"Well I'm going to get up anyway. I'll get us some coffee if you want," smiled Otonashi, climbing out of bed.

"No thanks. I just want some more sleep," said Hinata, rolling over onto his side. Otonashi put on a regular white t-shirt, before walking over to Hinata's bedside.

He bent down and carefully kissed Hinata's forehead, "I'll be back. I'm going to get some coffee."

Hinata smiled, "Alright. Don't be too long. If Yuri catches you, she'll make you go to sleep." Otonashi smiled back.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Otonashi, slipping on house shoes, and a coat and heading out the door.

Otonashi was astonished that the building had magically restored itself on its own, even with that much damage.

The school was the same way as it was before it collapsed. The layout of the building didn't change.  
Otonashi headed to the cafeteria, carefully walking over the snow, as he shivered.

He hated how far the dorm building was from the cafeteria. Opening the cafeteria door, he found many NPCs sitting at small tables drinking hot coco.

Otonashi was surprised that they would be up this early. He made his way to a vending machine, carefully placing ¥900 into it, and pressing one of the buttons. A can of coffee fell into the slot, as Otonashi picked up the can, and opened it.

He took a small sip, before heading back out the door, and into the snow.  
He began running back to the dorm building. It was too cold to stand outside much longer.

He had made it to the school building when a girl was exiting from it.

She had long pink-maroon colored hair, and was wearing the standard uniform, but no one would be to school this early.  
Besides, there was no school. It was Christmas weekend.

Otonashi knew that something was up.  
He walked over to the girl, who saw him out of the corner of her eye, and turned her direction towards him.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" asked Otonashi, but she didn't answer. Instead she narrowed her eyes, and fidgeted with something in her pocket.

Suddenly as if nothing had happened, the girl leaped at Otonashi, a pocket knife in her hand.  
He barely dodged it, but the girl stared intently at him.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" she commanded.

"I just want to help you. I mean no harm to you whatsoever. Please trust me," said Otonashi, slowly edging near her, but her glare stopped him.

This girl meant business. She was in no means wanting to make friends with him at all.

"Who are you?" asked Otonashi, though the girl's glare deepened.

"I should be asking you the same," said the mysterious girl. Otonashi looked at her oddly.

She was standing outside in twenty degree weather without a coat. She was also in a short sleeve shirt and a skirt. She would freeze any minute now from hypothermia.

She lifted her knife up to Otonashi's height.  
"Where is this place?" she asked, demanding for an answer.

"This is the afterlife. Are you alright? Do you have any memories?" asked Otonashi, stepping closer to help her, but the knife didn't lower.

"What do you mean the "afterlife"? What memories?" she asked.

Otonashi saw that her face was slowly turning pale quickly. He had to get her out of the snow.

"Let's take this somewhere else. Follow me," said Otonashi, taking her wrist, and leading her across the snow covered ground and to the Girl's Dorm.

When they entered the building, she jerked away from his grip.

"Who the hell do you think you are? For touching me when I don't even know who the heck you are," shouted the girl.

"Then what's your name?" asked Otonashi, as her eyes narrowed again. She still didn't want to get acquainted with him, but she decided to tell her name anyway.

"Iwasawa Masami. Now tell me your freakin name," she demanded, crossing her arms.

Otonashi stood with wide-eyes. This was Iwasawa?

The Iwasawa that they had known had shorter hair, and a much calmer, and smoother attitude than this Iwasawa. She also had a tattoo of a pink music note on her left thigh.

Though, she did have the same facial physical features as the other Iwasawa.  
Did she get into another accident to make herself come here again?

"Umm, hello? Your name?" asked Iwasawa, waving her hand in front of Otonashi's face.

"I'm Otonashi Yuzuru. Nice to meet you. So, why did you stab me with a pocket knife?" nervously asked Otonashi, as Iwasawa glared.

"Because I don't know anybody here, or what any of them are like. Anything might happen. Better safe than sorry," said Iwasawa, uncrossing her arms, and leaned up against the wall.

"So, where is everybody else?" asked Iwasawa, but Otonashi stood without an answer.

"Well," started Otonashi, "it's only about six in the morning on a holiday weekend. Most people aren't going to be up and around for another three hours."

"I'm used to getting up early anyway. So, what is this place?" asked Iwasawa.

"I'm not the one to answer that. You'll have to talk to Yuri," said Otonashi, but Iwasawa quickly threw questions at him.

"Who's that? Is that Student Council President or something?" asked Iwasawa, crossing her arms again.

"No. She's our leader," said Otonashi, but Iwasawa's eyes for big.  
"Whatever. You people are weird. I'll find some other way from here. See ya later," said Iwasawa, heading back out the door, and into the cold wonderland.

Otonashi didn't want to wait on Iwasawa for another four hours. He would hunt her down later when he had the time.

Right now, Hinata was probably wondering where he was, or even if he was even awake...

**-/-**

Iwasawa stepped quickly onto the sidewalk, hurrying back into the school building she had once left.

She barely knew the guy she had just met, yet she didn't even know where she was.

Afterlife? Was that it? Her mind was blurry, and she couldn't think at the moment.

She wanted to find some help. If this was a school, then someone would have to be here some time or another.  
Iwasawa quickly ran up the stairs, not wasting anytime.

She walked silently through the hallways, looking at the door one by one.  
She stopped at the Attendance Office, to find the room locked.

She continued down the hall, stopping at the Principal's Office. Upon arriving, she gripped the door handle tightly, as she tried to open it.  
Suddenly, a giant wooden hammer came down at her, but she dodged it barely, as the hammer struck her shoulder and sent her to the ground.

A few seconds later, she rose from the floor, and knocked on the door.

The door carefully opened a bit, as a person's head peered out.

"Can I help you?" asked the person. Iwasawa didn't know this person was either.  
"I am looking for help. Is the principal in?" asked Iwasawa, but the door bursted open, and Iwasawa was pulled inside the room.

"What the heck?" shouted Iwasawa, but realized that the person that pulled her in, was a girl.

The girl had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing a jacket, but a school uniform.

Iwasawa noticed something. Their uniforms were completely different, and this made Iwasawa nervous. Was this a student of a rival school or something?

"Are you—?" asked the brown-headed girl, who approached her calmly.

Iwasawa gripped the hand knife in her pocket. 'This girl is crazy! A lunatic!' thought Iwasawa.

The brown girl jumped forward and hugged her tightly. "Iwasawa..," she said.

Iwasawa pushed away, "How do you know _my_name?"

"Do you not remember me? I'm Hisako," said Hisako, gripping Iwasawa's shoulders with both hands.

Hisako suddenly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a tattoo on the top of her breast of a blue cross.  
Iwasawa looked nervously at her. 'Who is this chick? Is she a delinquent?' thought Iwasawa.

"Remember when we got these? We promised that we'd find each other when we left this world. Yours is on the side of your left leg," said Hisako calmly, as Iwasawa found the music note on the side of her thigh, and looked back at Hisako nervously.

"What is this?" asked Iwasawa, as the door of the room opened, and an unknown figure approached them.

"Who are you?" yelled Iwasawa, as the person approached them. She had pink hair, and was wearing some type of gothic outfit, but had the same uniform as the brown haired girl.

"Who's this?" the pink hair girl asked.

Hisako turned aside, and quickly buttoned up her shirt, and then turned back to the pink haired girl.

"This is Iwasawa," said Hisako, Yui's face quickly brightened up.

"_OMG! You look just like an Iwasawa that I know, but she's not here right now. She left, but you look almost like her. Wow_!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl.

"Yui! Calm down. This is Iwasawa Masami. She's the same one as the last time. She was first lead vocalist in Girl's DeMo," said Hisako, and Yui bursted.

"_OMG YOU'RE BACK! I LOVE YOUR MUSIC! I'M LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN_!" exclaimed Yui, but Hisako covered her mouth from talking any longer.

"Iwasawa doesn't need to hear your fangirling. She has enough problems as it is. Yuri will have to been informed soon, or she will flip out. Something this big is going to be important to her," said Hisako, crossing her arms.

"Who is this Yuri person?! Another guy talked about her, and said she was a leader or something. It's all confusing," said Iwasawa.

"You'll know her soon enough. She's the leader of the rebellion. She's the strongest person in this world," said Yui, but Hisako hit the back of Yui's head.

"You're making her sound like God or something, which is something she's not. I'm sure Iwasawa's memories will come back to her soon, when the time comes," said Hisako, turning, and leaving the room.

The atmosphere of the whole room changed immediately as Yui followed after behind Hisako.

"Wait a second."

Hisako and Yui stopped at the doorway, and turned around to Iwasawa's cry. "What is it?" asked Hisako.

"I want to come with you. I have no idea where am I, or who you are, but somehow, I feel like I can trust you. Can I come?" asked Iwasawa, making Yui smile, and ran to her, taking a hold of her wrist and nodding.

"Of course you can! You're welcome to join us anytime!" cheered Yui, though Iwasawa looked up to Hisako, who smiled too, and nodded. "Come on you two. Lunch is about to begin. You'll miss out on miso soup," giggled Hisako, and ran out of the room, making Yui and Iwasawa following after her.

Hisako looked back and chanted, "Come on, you slowpokes! You gotta catch up if you want to get the cafeteria first!"

Iwasawa knew that she made a few friends in this unknown world that she had stumbled upon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2!(: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Iwasawa's returned?" yelled Yuri into her phone. On the other end of the call was Otonashi.

"Yeah. Her hair's gotten longer. Her attitude is different too. Though her facial appearance is exactly the same. I'm sure that she's around here somewhere," said Otonashi, though Yuri quickly blew a fuse.

"You let her go?! We need her! It's strange that a past team member is back while we haven't left this world left," yelled Yuri, though Otonashi totally agreed with the situation.

"Yeah. Sounds strange to me. Now that Iwasawa's back, Yui and the whole band will have a cow. But they'll be in disappointment once they find that her personality has changed," said Otonashi, but Yuri now sounded concerned on the other end.

"This is bad. Hisako—"

"What about her?"

Yuri sighed deeply, "I guess I should tell you. You really weren't here when it happened."

Otonashi was all ears.

"Hisako and Iwasawa were in a close relationship before you came here. Nothing could bypass their love for each other, and right when you came was when they had a fight.  
Hisako had been with Fujimaki recently that night, and Iwasawa had taken it the wrong way. Eventually they spilt up, and then Iwasawa left this world. They never made up," said Yuri, as Otonashi stood puzzled by the astonishing story.

He couldn't imagine Hisako and Iwasawa fighting. They worked so well with each other. Espcially when working with music. Both of them harmonized perfectly together, as well as looking happy with each other.

"It seems harsh. I bet Hisako was crushed bad. Did Hisako get a chance to say goodbye?" asked Otonashi.

"No. Iwasawa's disappearance was when she was playing "My Song." Hisako only helped by broadcasting it across the school and let the world hear her sorrow. Iwasawa's song was written about their fight mostly," said Yuri, though Otonashi frowned.

"That's awful. Even though Iwasawa has no memory of this place or her former memories of being alive, this will be a difficult decision," said Otonashi.

"Very."

And the call was disconnected.

Yuri looked out the window of the Headquarters. She was informed earlier this morning of Iwasawa's arrival.  
She had no idea where Iwasawa could be, or what she was doing.

This was a huge thing. It just wasn't everyday that a past member shows up out of the blue, and arrived back into this world.

Yuri knew that Angel would be back for more. Yuri was sure that Angel would prepare to fight back at Yuri with full force now.

Yuri would have to prepare with everything she had to protect her people.

Yuri's office chair squeaked as she turned the chair to face the room instead of the window, as she looked at she looked intently at medical files, and a list of student names.

She was serious about finding information about the new Iwasawa.  
If people change, so does their future, and Yuri didn't want that I happen to their team.

"I wonder what Iwasawa went through in her other life," said Yuri to herself. She tapped her pencil against the desk, as she found barely any information.

She found general, typical information: age, height, weight, and more.  
Nothing was found of Iwasawa's past memories.

Yuri flipped through another section of the general information. On one page, in bright red ink in the lower right corner was stamped, "NO FURTHER MEMORIES RECORED."

Yuri stared at the print, wondering who stamped this and what it meant.  
"..No further memories? Is it stating that Iwasawa doesn't remember her past life, or if she never had a life at all?" asked Yuri to herself.

She had no clue what this meant, but either way, Yuri was going to find out, one way or another.

There was a knock at the door. Yuri raised her head up as she saw Hisako walking through the door.

"Hisako. Is there something you need?" asked Yuri, returning to her work, as she flipped through the papers, scanning over them.

Walking over to the desk, Hisako sighed, making Yuri look up.

"Did you find any information on Iwasawa, or her memories?" asked Hisako, crossing her arms.

"Hisako, I know that your anxious about Iwasawa returning, but I can reassure you that Iwaswa doesn't have any memories of her past life. She won't remember the fight, so don't look at me with a worried face," said Yuri calmly.

"Iwasawa means a lot to me, Yuri , and you knew from the very beginning I saw her. You don't know how happy I was when I asked her to be in a band with me," said Hisako, but Yuri quickly confronted her.

"Yes, I know. I've known from the very beginning for your love for Iwasawa, and I know that I can't keep you from her. Though she's completely changed, so she might not be the person that you loved before," said Yuri.

"Look, Yuri. You're also in a relationship with Noda, so you know how it feels to be in love. Though this might be going a little far since we have multiple people in love on the team. This will make difficulties even worse, and cause problems," said Hisako, but Yuri's eyes narrowed.

"I can't stop people from loving each other. That's not something I can cease. I know the disadvantages of this, but it's their choice to do so," said Yuri, though Hisako wasn't buying this.

"Look, once everybody is in love, they won't want to fight, and once that happens, then what do you plan to do!?" yelled Hisako.

"Hisako, you're starting to piss me off very easily. All I can do is stay loyal to my team, and they can do the same. I can't ask for much more than that. Hisako, you must leave now," said Yuri, pointing to the door.

Hisako turned around and walked off and out of the room without another word.

Yuri sighed deeply, and stood up from her chair. Nothing seemed to be going right at all. It was just acouple days after Christmas and they were already arguing.

Yuri picked up her walkie talkie, "Yusa, do you copy?"  
There was static and a short reply, "I copy."

"I want to gather everybody for a short meeting today. There's much I want to discuss. Yusa, I want you to find Iwasawa and make sure she comes to the meeting, as well. Yuri, out," said Yuri.

There was more static and another reply, "Of course, Yuri. I'll make sure that it happens, and spread the news to everyone."

Yuri crossed her arms, and turned to the window again. The sun was slowly setting now, and she knew that time was slowly beginning to run out.

-/-

Otonashi's phone buzzed in his pocket, as he was eating. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, checking the text.

_12/27 6:13pm  
Yusa  
Subject: Surprise Meeting Tonight_

_I have to inform that there will be a team meeting tonight at the Headquarters at 8. Make sure you are there on time. That means you and Hinata, Otonashi..._

Otonashi sighed, and turned his attention towards Hinata, who was sitting right next to him, having a loud conversation with Ōyama.

Surprisingly, Otonashi noticed that Yuri nor Hisako was at dinner tonight, and that was way out of the ordinary.  
Otonashi looked across the table, where Yuri's seat was empty.

Everybody stopped their conversations as Iwasawa approached their table, and stopped at Yui.

Yui turned around in my chair and giggled, "Iwasawa! You're here! Sit! Sit! Everyone! This is Iwasawa!"

Most of everyone turned heads and began asking questions to one another.  
Before Iwasawa sat down in the chair next to Yui, she gave a sharp glare at Otonashi.

'What was that about?' thought Otonashi, as Iwasawa sat down and the remaining band memebers began fangirling about Iwasawa returning.

Hinata turned to Otonashi, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," lied Otonashi. Hinata frowned. "Otonashi. Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. Is it Iwasawa?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. She just gave me a dirty look. I didn't think it was a big of a deal to tell you. Sorry," said Otonashi, as Hinata turned back to where Iwasawa was sitting, as she calmly answered the many questions of the girls.

"She thinks she's all great just because she's getting attention. I'll show her," said Hinata, but Otonashi frowned.

"Don't Hinata. It will just cause more problems," said Otonashi, placing his hand on top of Hinata.

Hinata frowned too, "Alright, but if she causes problems with you, then I will end them."

Twenty minutes later, they were all in the Headquarters waiting for Yuri to arrive.

It was nearing the time of the meeting, and Yuri wasn't even here yet.  
"I wonder why she isn't here yet," said Hinata to himself, wrapping his arm around Otonashi.

"No idea. It's probably something important if Yuri isn't here on her own meeting," said Otonashi, who looked across the room, as Iwasawa glared at him again.

Otonashi looked nervously away from Iwasawa, who was standing by Hisako.  
'What is her problem?' thought Otonashi

Yuri suddenly bursted through the door, hurrying through the room, a stack of paper in her hands.

"What's wrong, Yurippe?" asked Matsushita.

"A new school has been created. Now that more and more people are coming to this world, an entirely new school has been built, as well as a town.  
Everything has completely changed, and this going to be a mess. God is surely punishing us. We're going on a school field trip over there. Here's the flyer for it that I found in the hallways," said Yuri, passing out the stacks of paper.

Otonashi immediately grabbed one, and began going over it:

_Attention Student Council!_

_We would like to inform of a new school. It is in a town next to ours. We hope to make friends with them._  
_The student council is going to go and visit their campus. We are letting our student council introduce our school as well._

_We are going to visit tomorrow. Please be up at 7 am! Thank you!_

Yuri sighed and crossed her arms, "Since we don't have an active student council anymore, we are going to be introducing the school, and apparently, the new school already has a student council of it's own already."

"Are you for real?! That doesn't seem possible!" exclaimed Noda, but Yuri nodded.

"But that's not all I want to discuss," Yuri turned to Iwasawa, "so we need to talk about Iwasawa joining back with us."

Iwasawa nodded, as she stepped forward, and smiled kindly.  
"Well, I'm still not sure about this world, but I hope that I can join your team. I think I'll fit in nicely, and I hope I regain my memories," said Iwasawa.

Otonashi's eyes narrowed. 'She's trying to be someone she isn't, and she gives me such a dirty look. Who does she think she is?' he thought.

Hinata saw Otonashi's look, and knew immediately that Otonashi and Iwasawa wouldn't get along.

Yuri nodded, and handed Iwasawa their uniform, as she smiled. "It's great to have you on the team," said Yuri, as Iwasawa smiled back.

"Thank you for accepting me. I hope to get along with all of you," said Iwasawa, as Otonashi wasn't buying this.

"Alright then. Meeting over. Let's all welcome Iwasawa to the council. Tomorrow, make sure you pack your hand guns. We don't know what that new school will do," said Yuri, as everyone nodded, and rose.

Once everyone left, Otonashi and Yuri were the only ones left in the room.  
"What's on your mind, Otonashi? Something bothering you?" asked Yuri, who had her back turn away from him, stacking papers on her desk.

"Yeah. I don't have a good feeling about this new Iwasawa. She's glared at me more than once, and almost killed me. The first time I met her, she tried to stab me with a hand knife," said Otonashi with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything, but just try and get along with her. If serious problems rise, then I do something about them. Until then, just deal with her," said Yuri, turning around to face him, and crossing her arms. "I'm sure you just need to get to know her better."

"Alright. I guess it was just my imagination. See you tomorrow, Yurippe," said Otonashi, waving and taking his leave out the door.

She hurried out of the school building, and hurried along the sidewalk to the Boy's Dorm. He huddled closely in his jacket, as the rising cold, night wind started blowing.

Suddenly, he stopped as a black figure stood underneath the street lamp, fifty feet away from him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Another chapter will be posted soon! Also, press that favorite story and favorite author for notifications for more story updates! **

**I'm sure that you won't regret it!(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and like the OCs! I love you all!(: **

* * *

The figure wasn't a man. Otonashi knew that. The person was too short, and too small figured to be a guy.  
As the person stepped into the light, Otonashi knew immediately who the figure was.

Hisako.

But it wasn't just her.

Another person stepped into the light beside her. Iwasawa.

Otonashi stood uneasy of the situation. What were they doing here? What did they want?

"Otonashi, Iwasawa wants to have a word with you. I'm sure it's nothing too serious, but she wanted to find you," said Hisako, as Iwasawa smiled at her.

"Thanks for finding him for me, Hisako. That's all I needed. You can go back to the dorm now," giggled Iwasawa, as Hisako smiled back, and walked off into the night.

Once it was only them left, Iwasawa's smiled disappeared.

"Look, I've noticed that you've been giving me some dirty looks lately, and it's really starting to piss me off. You act so innocently to the others, but you treat me like crap. Who do you think you are?" yelled Otonashi.

"I don't like guys like you. Frankly, I don't like guys at all. They treat girls like toys, and throw them around, because they only see girls as a social status. Then they turn into jerks, and treat the girls like shit. That's why I hate guys. Their so inconsiderate of a girl's feelings and their heart," growled Iwasawa to herself.

"Not all guys are like that. I'm not like that," said Otonashi, but Iwasawa's eyes narrowed.

"Most guys are like that, and I won't give up my anger. I remember little of my memories, but I remember awful guys treating girls so cruelly then," paused Iwasawa, but she suddenly narrowed her eyes again, and began to walk off.

Otonashi ran after her, and reached for her shoulder, but Iwasawa slapped his hand away.

"Please don't touch me. You don't want to mess with me right now. I'm not in the best mood," said Iwasawa.

"Look. I don't want to be enemies with you. I think that we can actually be friends if we try not to kill each other," said Otonashi.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it. See you in the morning," said Iwasawa, waving to Otonashi and finally walking away in the night, without looking back.

**-/-**

Everyone was up bright and early in the morning, meeting directly in the Headquarters after they were dressed and ready to go.

Yuri sat at her desk, as they all made their way into the room. She was writing quickly on a piece of paper.  
Noda walked over to where Yuri was working at.

"Whatcha doing, Yuri?" asked Noda, looking over Yuri's shoulder.

"I'm finishing up an opening speech for the school. Is everyone here, Noda?" asked Yuri, not looking up from her paper. Noda glanced up at the others, counting everybody, and the band members, and Iwasawa.

Everybody was here.

"Yep. Everybody's here," said Noda.  
Yuri rose from her seat, "Good, then let's go. We don't want to be late."

The team members walked outside, where a bus was walking for their arrival.

"They're more like tour busses instead of school busses," said Otonashi to Hinata, as they stepped onto the bus.

"Yeah. They're big. They can hold around to 75 people. We don't have quite as much, but it'll do," smiled Hinata, as they took a seat to their right; third row from the front seat.

Otonashi noticed that Iwasawa walked by, but decided not to make eye contact.  
The bus ride wasn't long. The new town was about two miles away.

The town seemed well-built, and looked very suitable for a new town.

"It's a nice town," said Otonashi, staring out the window. Hinata nodded in agreement. There were people walking around with happy smiles.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the new school, and it wasn't as they suspected.

"Whoa," exclaimed Noda, as they headed off of the bus. The school was huge. It had exterior walls were smooth, and white and black. They had multiple stairs leading to the building, with silver railings.

It looked like a rich kids' school entirely. There was no "ifs", "ands", or "buts"; this was a school for well-off kids.

A girl with black wavy hair, and glasses approached them cheerfully from the school.

"Hi! You must be from the school from the town over. It's nice to meet you. I'm the secretary of the Student Council, Renata Suzuki. I'll be giving the tour of the building. So, if you'll please follow me," cheerfully said the black-haired girl.

They proceeded into the school, and as they entered, they noticed that the floors were made of marble and that the floors were divided by a long staircase.

Renata stopped walking and began talking, "This is the main floor. There are two floors above us, holding grades 9 and 10, and then 11 and 12. There are many electives on each floor too. Each elective contains students from every grade, and its a good way for upperclassman and lowerclassman to know each other well."

They walked upstairs to the 9th and 10th grade floor. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, they saw many classes, and three different hallways on this floor.

Renata stopped again, which was beginning to annoy Yuri with the constant touring.

"This floor is where the Student Council room is, and where my classroom is. We'll stop at the student council room, so you can meet everyone else," paused Renata, as she looked at the large crowd of people.

"This is a big Council. Who is the President?" asked Renata, as Yuri stepped forward.

"I am. I'm Yuri, and this my team. A small piece of this team is a band, but they're still part of the team," said Yuri, crossing her arms, as she didn't like calling her team a Student Council.

"Team? Alright then. Who's the Vice-President?" cheerfully asked Renata.  
Nobody moved, but then, Yuri shoved Hinata to the front of the crowd.  
"He is. This is Hinata, and this is Ōyama, the secretary, and this is Shiina. She's part of the Disciplinary Committee," said Yuri, who made up positions on the spot.

"It looks like a fun council. I'm sure you'll enjoy ours," said Renata, as they entered the Student Council room, and was greeted by cheerful faces.

"Welcome to the Student Council," they all said in unison.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Noda, which surprised Otonashi that he didn't have his halberd with him.

"They're the Student Council, you idiot," whispered Yuri.

"Oh."

A boy with short green hair rose from his seat, and stood in front of them.

"Welcome. I'm the President, Shen Midorikawa. I run the whole school pretty much, and you're Yuri, correct?" asked Shen, turning to Yuri.

"Yes, I'm the leader of this group," said Yuri.  
The student council looked oddly from one another.

"I have heard that your school does not have a student council, and that they sent you instead. It's alright. We're an élite squad as well," said Shen, as he pulled back his jacket, and tucked in between his shirt and pants was a Caliber handgun.

Yuri immediately pulled her gun out of her uniform, and pointed it at his head. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you working with?" growled Yuri. Shen's eyes narrowed too.

"Nobody. We are just a normal student council who is just worried about our safety. We are not trying to make enemies with you. We were letting you know that we have guns too. I'm sorry," said Shen, as Yuri lowered her gun.

"We're leaving. Let's go," said Yuri, turning around and walking off and out the door.  
Nobody questioned her authority, and followed her out the door.

"What was that about, Yuri?" asked Iwasawa, crossing her arms, and walking down the stairs.

Yuri didn't answer, and kept walking on.  
**  
-/-**

"She's going to be trouble. I don't like her, Shen," whined Coco, sitting on the edge of the table, swinging her legs off the end.

"Sorry. I can't help that. She's their leader, and I'm yours. Deal with her," said Shen.

Renata straightened her glasses, "Coco, don't anger Shen. Yuri did the best she could and I guess she just didn't like us. I couldn't see why, but I could tell that her feelings are clouded intensely. She seemed emotionless to me."

Renata turned to Kitsune, "Did you like Yuri?"

"Yes. She's a real fighter. She's known what real sadness and happiness are. I ask you not to judge her so heavily," quietly said Kitsune.

She turned towards them, as her orange haired swayed. Nobody knew Kitsune's real name, and because she had orange hair, they nicknamed her, Kitsune*.  
Though she was very wise at times, and didn't talk very much.

"Alright. Whatever. I guess I'll deal with Yuri, but you owe me. You're buying me dinner Renata," exclaimed Coco.

"Sure. Just as long as you shut up. I'm trying to read," said Renata, flipping a page in the book on the table.

"Look. I believe we should be allies with them. They have a higher skill with guns, and of this world then we do," said Kouri, standing from his seat.

Shen nodded in agreement. Besides, Kouri and him were the only boys in the council.

"I totally agree. Being enemies with them isn't going to solve anything. Then it's decided. We'll go to their school, and visit. We want to have a good relationship, and I won't let them treat us as enemies. Is that understood?" asked Shen. Everybody nodded in reply. Well, almost everyone.

Coco was too busy enjoying bunny shaped marshmallows to be interested on what anyone was saying.  
"Coco," said Kitsune, as Coco heard her and turned around.

"Yes?" asked Coco, whose mouth was covered with crumbs. Shen nodded to Kitsune in thanks.

"We want to have a good relationship with Yuri's team. Is that understood?" barked Shen, narrowing his eyes, as Coco looked sadly at Shen and quickly nodded.

"Alright then. Meeting adjourned. You are dismissed. I want to have another meeting tomorrow afternoon. We have to go over our money for the month. Coco, make sure you bring all the money this time. I don't want to have more work to do," sighed Shen, as Coco happily replied.

"Of course! I'll make sure I bring it. Either that or Kitsune will remind me until I get home," said Coco, eyeing Kitsune, who sat quietly without a remark.

"Alright. See you tomorrow morning, everyone. Meet here in the morning for a quick meeting," said Shen, as he quickly left the room.

"Alright then! I'm hungry. Anybody wanna get a slushy with me? Or maybe a cheeseburger?" whined Coco, grabbing her bag, and brushing back a piece of her blonde hair.

"No thanks. I have paperwork to file before I can leave. Sorry. I would if I had time, but I'll go to the library to finish it," said Kouri, standing from his seat, grabbing his bag, and paperwork off his desk, and left the room.

Kitsune rose, took her bag. Coco stopped her from leaving and pleaded her with sad eyes. "You'll come with me, right?" whined Coco.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry right now. Maybe some other time, but I have homework. Going by yourself might ease trouble off your mind. See you tomorrow," quietly said Kitsune, pushing past Coco and out the door.

Coco sighed and didn't even try to ask Renata, and left the room without another word.

**-/- **

Otonashi joined the band that night to listen to their new song before their performance the next day.

Iwasawa sat on the side lines, listening. She didn't have anything better to do, so she wanted to hear Yui sing.

"Haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe," sang Yui, as the band played on.

"Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi. Susume, Hajike, donomichi komu deshou," sang Yui, as Otonashi looked over at Iwasawa, as the band played on into the chorus.

Iwasawa's eyes sparkled. Otonashi knew that she admired their music, and their talent. A smile formed on Iwasawa's lips.

After the song was over, both Otonashi and Iwasawa went outside the room to get something.

She didn't make any eye contact with him. It reminded Otonashi of Yuri, when she was sometimes deep in thought. This obviously wasn't the case.

"Do you still not like me?" asked Otonashi.

Iwasawa stopped walking and turned to him.

"Look. You still piss me off, but I have no choice but to deal with you. No, I don't, but if I didn't have a choice, I would. Put that into your head," said Iwasawa, walking forward up the hallways, and stopped, noticing that Otonashi didn't follow after her.

"You coming, or not?" asked Iwasawa, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," gently smiled Otonashi, and ran to catch up with Iwasawa.

(*Kitsune – Japanese for the animal "Fox". )

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3!(: Please R&R! I want to hear your comments! Also, I imagine the new school's girl's uniform from Seitokai no Ichizon. I think that anime has a cute uniform. **

**If you want, you can search it up on Google Images. It really is cute. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO sorry for posting so late! First, I deleted this chapter by accident, rewrote it, then iCloud deleted, then I started to rewrite it again, and iCloud brings it back. 0-o Worst month ever. I was trying to post two chapters, and so here they are! Sorry for being so late! **

* * *

Yusa quickly walked around the perimeter of the school area, not taking a misstep, and continued on with searching the area, with keen eyes, and balance.

She didn't want to waste time with the task that Yuri assigned to her. She carefully watched the school area for those new school students, in case they wanted to talk, or meet with Yuri.

Yusa found no intrusion, stopped, and immediately placed her headset onto her head. She turned a dial, and the headset turned on.

"There is no sign of Shen and or his council members on the premises in Quadrant Six," said Yusa, "I'm headed to Qudrant Four now."

There was a sharp screech, and then a reply from Yuri, "Yusa, take a break for now. You've been busy for the past four hours. I'll give you an half hour break, and then recheck the rest of the areas again. I don't want an enemy on my grounds. Yuri, out."

Yusa sighed, and decided walk around in the snow frozen world of theirs. There was nothing fascinating about it to Yusa; in fact, she loved fall. She loved the wonderful colors of the trees, the cool, sweet wind, and perfect weather.

Winter was cold, and miserable to Yusa. She hated the coldness mostly. She didn't like this season because of Angel. It reminded Yusa of her. The white, soft world, only in disguise, and then to melt away, as if it never existed. Frozen, untouched, and quiet.

Yusa wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck, as she walked without knowing where she was going.

She cellphone vibrated in her coat pocket, as she took off her headset and immediately answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Yusa. It was Shiina on the other side. She seemed to be troubled.

"There's people from that school over in the next town. Yurippe isn't answering her phone. They won't listen to me, and demand that they speak to Yurippe. We're over by the entrance of the school," said Shiina, and the call was disconnected.

Yusa sighed to herself, "What does she want me to do about it? Oh well."

Yusa ran across the sidewalk with powerful speed. It wouldn't take her long to get there; maybe a few turns at the most.

In two minutes, as Yusa arrived at the entrance to the school building, Shiina stood, knives in hand, at the door entrance.

Shiina glance over to Yusa, and lowered her knives slowly. Yusa eyes the three council members slowly.

A girl with orange hair on the right. A girl with blonde hair on the left, and a boy with black hair in the middle. She noticed that the boy had his bangs over one eye. Why? I don't even know.

"She's not Yuri..." quietly said the girl with orange hair with an emotionless expression in her eyes.

The girl with the blonde hair crossed her arms.

"Where is she!? I demand that we speak to her at once," she demanded. The black haired boy nudged her with his elbow and whispered loudly, "Shut up, Coco!"

"Shiina, go find Yuri. I'll be fine," ordered Yusa, as Shiina disappeared almost into thin air with her ninja reflexes.

"What is your reason for speaking with her? She is very busy, if you don't mind that I ask," asked Yusa.

"I'm Kitsune, the student council historian. We are here to speak directly to Yuri and apologize for any wrong that happened in the meeting upon yesterday," said Kitsune, stepping forward towards Yusa. Yusa's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but she doesn't have time to talk. You'll have to speak with her another time. If you all don't mind, then I'll be happily allowed to schedule something with her," said Yusa, trying to get them off the property as soon as possible.

"Kouri! Do something about this?! Since Shen isn't here, your the one to hold command. Do somethi—" Kouri put his hand over Coco's mouth.

"Coco, if Yuri is busy, then we can't force her to come and talk to us. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but thank you anyway. Your name?" asked Kouri, with a soft smile.

Yusa stood still.

Yuri was right. There was something wrong with this group of people. Had Yuri already notice something? Maybe Yusa was just imagining it...

"She's lying, Kouri. I can see it in her eyes," stated Kitsune. The group turned their eyes towards Yusa. Coco bursted.

"Why would you lie? We came to talk and make peace and all that shit. Why won't you let us see her?" demanded Coco. She was standing on edge.

Yusa knew that if she didn't say something, then that girl will release her rage, and that was something that Yusa wanted to stop.

"Cursing at me won't get you anywhere. I'm sure Yuri will have time for you in the near future. Have a nice day," said Yusa, as she turned around, and started to walk off. Though, she was stopped from a hand clutching her wrist.

Yusa turned around, and Kitsune was standing behind with those unemotional eyes. Yusa hated those too. They were too much like Angel's. They were deep, and hid a lot of secrets. Just like the snow...

"You amuse me. You talk as if we are useless beings, even though, you are one of us. So tell me...what is your name?" asked Kitsune, with smirk that only Yusa saw. Yusa jerked her wrist out of Kitsune's grip, and took a step back away from her.

"I have no pleasure of telling you my name. It has no right to be called from the likes of your mouths!" boldly said Yusa, as she was confused, lost, and uneasy that the same time.

Finally, Coco broke.

"What the hell did you say to Kitsune? You trash! You think you can say something like that without getting away with it? Who do you think you are?" yelled Coco, as she took a step towards Yusa, but Kouri took ahold of her arms and pulled her back before she could touch Yusa.

"Coco! Calm down. She didn't mean it," said Kouri. Coco stopped ranting, but she was still angry.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to talk to some scum all day. You can, but I won't," said Coco, turning, and walking off. In the distance, you could hear her angrily mumbling to herself, "That girl pisses me off!"

Shiina jumped from the roof and landed next beside Yusa with a perfect landing.

"Yuri was no where to be seen. Unless she was in the Guild, then I have no idea where she's at," informed Shiina.

Yusa ignored the information, and walked past Shiina, and continued on without another word.

**-/-**

Kouri had finally let go of Coco when they saw that the girl was out of sight.

"Kitsune! Why would you say something like that? It made us look bad!" shouted Coco, forgetting that she almost attacked Yusa.

"It wasn't my fault. My other "side" completely takes over me sometimes," said Kitsune, even though she was emotionless on the outside, but inside, she was heart-broken. Kitsune really wanted to be friends with that girl, but her other "side" ruined it.

Kouri brushed back his bangs that covered his right eye, and sighed. Coco turned and looked at him, "Is it hard trying to keep that hidden?"

"Yeah. I hate this thing. Though, I have no choice. We all have no choice but to have these. Shen will punish us if we don't hide them..." sighed Kouri.

Coco sighed as well, stretched, and looked up at the moon in the sky. "Well, let's walk slowly, because I know that Kitsune and I are going to hear about this, and be punished," sadly said Coco.

"I'll have to hear about it too! I didn't stop Kitsune from shutting up and I—"

"I can shut myself up. I know I can stop my other "side" from controlling me somehow. I do not need assistance, but I know Shen will not be happy about this," said Kitsune, keeping her head straight forward as she talked.

For awhile there was no silence...

"I'm starving. Can we stop to get something to eat!? Maybe pizza, or pasta?" happily asked Coco. "No way! If we walk into Shen's office will food, then he'll punish us even more! Then he'll tell us how lousy and selfish we are, and I don't want to hear it," shouted Kouri.

"What if we do not Shen of this incident?"

The two of them turned their heads towards Kitsune. "He'll found out somehow, and if we don't tell him, and if he finds out, we'll all be to blame for it and then we'll be in much more trouble," said Kouri, who frightened even at the idea of it.

Kitsune smirked to herself, "Don't worry. I know that the girl won't tell anyone about what happened today. She's too insecure."

Coco's face brightened, "Really? Are you for sure? She seemed smart, and confident to me. But, you're wiser, so..."

The wind whisped their hair around as they walked back to town. Ignoring Coco's complaining about being hungry, they worried if not telling Shen really is the best option. There was a good and a bad side, and equalling the consequences together made each side seem like a good and a bad choice.

"Kouri...you're worried. Why?" gently asked Kitsune.

"No reason. Just a bit tired, and about the whole situation that we've all dragged ourselves into," choked Kouri, looking up into the night.

"Same thing here. I'm not very worried about Shen, because I know that he won't punish me much, because of my adorable looks, but it's a bit nerve racking," said Coco confidently, brushing back her beautiful blonde hair.

"Whatever! If you think you can pick up Shen, then your crazy. It's like trying to get a lion to come near you with vegetables. It won't happen. Besides, why would he want a girlfriend anyway? He doesn't have any social time," said Kouri, but Coco crossed her arms, and turned away.

"You're cruel, and mean, and stupid, and a moron, and filthy, and dirty and all of those in between! I'll show you I can get him to like me! I can do it! I can! I can! You better watch me when I'm walking with him. I'll show you that I'm pretty, and when I do, I'll rub it in your face! You hear that?! I'll prove you wrong!" cried Coco, and she ran off in front of them, and left Kitsune and Kouri behind.

"That girl is so stubborn that she'll prove anybody wrong, just to say that she's better, or she's right, or all of the above. In the end, I'm looking forward to seeing her cry, when she gets rejected by Shen," laughed Kouri, even though it was a bit cruel.

"Your evil's showing," said Kitsune.

"It doesn't bother me. Karma needs to show her who's boss," said Kouri, as they had finally reached town.

**-/-**

"You guys ready for the show tonight?" asked Otonashi, as he passed Yui in the hallway.

"Well—" Hinata put his hand over her mouth (Oh, yeah, Hinata's here too).

"You don't have to explain anymore. You'll probably rant on and on and on, and won't stop talking, and we'll be late for setting up the gym. No thanks," said Hinata, as Yui gave him a dirty look, and jerked out of his grip.

"What are you talking about? I won't ran on and on and—"

"I said "rant" not "ran", you moron," said Hinata.

"Who you calling a moron, you moron?!" asked Yui, as they glared back and forth from each other.

"Now, come on, guys. You haven't even been five minutes together and you're already fighting like a children," said Otonashi, getting in between both of them, but they both continued to give each other dirty looks.

"He started it! If he wouldn't have said anything, then nothing would have happened. You idiot! You're making yourself look stupid," said Yui, stepping away from both of them, and crossed her arms.

"You're too stubborn to even say that you've made a mistake at least once in your life," argued Hinata, as Yui completely disagreed, and continued to fight.

"Look, guys. Just stop fighting. It'll get into the way of everything. Stop arguing, stop giving each other dirty looks, and just try and get alone with each other. It's not that hard," said Otonashi, who pushed Hinata forward, and continued walking down the hall with him, leaving Yui speechless behind them.

"Otonashi—"

"It's fine. I know that you probably didn't mean any of it, but just stop fighting. It's like, everytime you guys see each other, you always have to fig—"

Hinata pulled Otonashi closer, and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Otonashi. If it means to make you stop worrying about me, then I'll do whatever it takes. I don't want you constantly having to break up my fights, or anything else. I'll willing to stop fighting with her," said Hinata, but Otonashi shook his head.

"Hinata, I'll always worry about you. You've been through a lot more than I have. Sometimes, I worry that Angel might pop up and take you away from me again, or an enemy will come and beat you up. It may happen again, and I want you to be safe...from everything. I don't want you to leave again," said Otonashi, as Hinata sensed the sadness in his voice.

Hinata comfronted him, "I won't leave you again. I won't. I know how hard you took the fall when I was taken, and you didn't know when I would be back, or what had happened to me. Otonashi, I want to protect you, but you've been saving me, more than I have you, and it angers me. I can't just leave you out in the open, but it feels like I'm not good enough."

"You've given me enough of your comfort and your love to make up for your protection. You don't to protect me, I—"

"Yes, I do. You're my treasure; my heart; my everything. If you leave without me, then I have nowhere else left to run to. You're the only thing that I have here. You're like a part of me that I can't let go of, Otonashi. I love you too much.." said Hinata, making Otonashi smile sadly.

"You're my everything too, Hinata; more than I could ever want. You have your ups and downs, but you make up for every piece of it. We worry about each other, and that's how it always works, doesn't it? It means that we're doing something right in our relationship," smiled Otonashi.

"Hey! Lover boys! Get a move on it. I'm not paying you to stand around!" Yuri had appeared out of nowhere, and smacked Hinata in the back of his head with a newspaper.

"You're not paying us at all!" argued Hinata, who rubbed his head, even though it didn't hurt.

"Well, I'll be happy to pay to drop kick your ass halfway through this hallway," smirked Yuri, but Hinata stepped back (The hallway was nearly 100 feet long).

"..No thank you..."

"Then, get a move on it! That concert starts in an hour, and decorations aren't even completed yet!" said Yuri, pushing them forward down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Wait, wait! I was having a conversation with Otonashi before you interrupted us!" said Hinata, but Yuri didn't stop.

"I can still kick your ass. Your choice," smirked Yuri, as they arrived at the cafeteria.

**-/-**

Renata stepped into the noisy school building. She overheard regular students talking about a concert at the other school, and about how they would attend.

Renata knew that they had a band here, and that they were part of their student council, no wait, scratch that. They were part of Yuri's group. Renata knew if the band was playing, then Yuri must be along with it.

Would she stand out with her uniform unlike theirs? Will they be suspicious?

She quickly found the cafeteria, and immediately found how noisy it was. Students clapped and cheered as the band played on the stage, with the lights shining upon them.

They were really good, but with the huge crowd, Renata could barely get a glimpse of the band's faces. She could only tell that they were girls.

She moved through the crowd uneasily, as they pushed as shoved to get closer to the stage. Renata stopped, and sat at one of the tables, and decided to listen to the songs. Though there was a slight growl in her stomach, but Renata ignored it.

"Thank you everyone for coming out to hear us! We're so perfectly awesome, that we'll share some awesomeness with ya!" said a cheerful, peppy girl with pink hair.

"Tonight, you'll be hearing our new song! 'Taken Against the Wind'" said a girl with brown hair that was tied up and had a guitar wrapped around her waist.

Renata's eyes lit up when the song started. The bass and guitar had began the opening with an harmony solo. Then the drums started halfway through in the opening, and then the singer began.

"Don't forgot anything I've told you," she sang, "Because everything that I said was the true. Come on! Let's have an adventure! Just you and me. Let's take some cautions, because we're taken against the wind!"

Renata was amazed with the whole band and the whole song. They were playing with pure confidence, and knowing that they wouldn't miss a cord, or a beat. The singer sang with emotion in her voice that sprang into the hearts of their fans.

"Wow..." said Renata to herself, as the band moved into the chorus.

"The air beneath our feet won't last long, but just listen to melody of this song. We'll do it all over it again, but this adventure is about to begin. Hold my hand, and tell me it's alright. Just don't worry about being taken against wind."

Renata looked over to one of the neighboring tables while the band played into the instrumental. She saw Yuri sitting at one table with a boy with shaggy purple hair. Renata thought he was in Yuri's group, but wasn't for sure.

She carefully stood, and made her way over to the table. "This might be my last chance to talk to her," thought Renata, as stood in front of Yuri's table.

"Umm...excuse me, but I'm hoping if I can get a chance to speak with you about something," said Renata, as Yuri didn't speak a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**As you read in the chapter before, I accidently deleted chapter 4. Well, I was smart enough not to delete this one! I actually had this chapter done, even more chapter 4~! FUN FACT! Oh well, enjoy! **

* * *

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" asked Yuri.

Renata stood uneasy about this situation that she had brought herself into. She didn't respond quickly.

"...I'm from North High. I'm part of the student council that you met from two days ago. I...was wondering...if you like our school?" asked Renata, but she avoided the real problem that she badly wanted to ask.

Yuri looked to Noda, who sat right across from her, and then back to Renata.  
Yuri moved over, closer to the window.

"Here, sit. That's mostly want we want to talk about," began Yuri.

Renata sat down right next beside Yuri, with a concerned look. Was she going to cut ties? Or was she going to be friends with their school?

Yuri turned to Renata briefly, and then to Noda.  
"I think we need to have another discussion about the topic with your members. I think we can get along well, but there are things that I am concerned about that are keeping me from being allies with you," said Yuri, narrowing her eyes.

Renata looked over at her, as Noda nodded.

"What is troubling you? Maybe I can answer some questions for you. If I can, maybe that will ease our problems between us," complied Renata.

Noda's gaze turned to Renata.

"Later. Right now, there are matters to attend to. I'll contact Shen later if that's alright with him. Please inform him of this discussion immediately. Either today or early tomorrow, I want to speak with him," said Yuri, as Renata stood up, and bowed respectfully.

"Of course. Thank you for talking with me. I will let him know right now. I hope to meet with you in the near future," said Renata, and she left the school building, forgetting about the angering emptiness in her stomach.

**-/-**

Iwasawa stood looking out of the window of the Headquarters. She didn't know why she was here, but this was the only place she knew well.

She deeply sighed, as her breath fogged the cold window glass. She took in another breath. Yusa watched Iwasawa silently beside her.

"Why can't I remember anything?!" she said to herself. She felt like opening the window, and screaming out to the world of her feelings.

She walked over to one of the couch, and sat down. She pulled out her cellphone that Yuri had provided with her, and looked through her contacts.

She scrolled to Hisako's name, and paused, and stared at it.

"You have something to do with it...don't you?" asked Iwasawa, as if she was talking to the real Hisako. Yusa sat down next beside her. The concert had ended 15 minutes ago, but Iwasawa didn't want to go. She just liked listening to them when they played for her.

"I don't think Hisako would have anything to do with it. But, we'll help you retain your memories as quick as we can," said Yusa.

She sighed, and closed her contacts, and went to her messages.

_12/28 4:39 p.m.  
Subject:  
To: Hisako_

Hey, are you busy? I need to talk to you as soon as possible. It's really important that you come to the Headquarters ASAP.

Iwasawa closed her phone, and rested her head on the back of the couch.  
This whole situation was confusing her by the minute.

There was a sudden, loud, knock that made Iwasawa jump almost out of her skin.

Hisako wouldn't be here that fast, would she?  
Iwasawa jumped up from her seat, and unlocked the door.

The door swung open immediately, but Iwasawa stepped aside just before it could smash into her.

Standing in the doorway, was the Shen, and Kitsune. They eyed the door, and stepped inside the room.

"Who the hell are you people?" asked Iwasawa, pulling out her gun and pointing it at them.

Kitsune stepped in front of Shen protectively, "Please lower your weapon. We did not come here to hurt you. I came here to apologize respectively."

Iwasawa's eyes turned to Yusa, who wanted to know what to do next. Lower the gun? Or leave it where it is?  
Yusa looked at them with no expression. She stepped forward, and put her hand on the gun, making it lower.

"If you have come here with an apology, then I _don't_want to hear it. It wasn't anything big. You surprised me with your unusual statement. I already forgive you. You can now leave," ordered Yusa, narrowing her eyes as Iwasawa stood unsure and unclear of the situation.

Shen stepped beside of Kitsune, "We have other matters besides of apologizing. We have word with Yuri. I was informed that she wanted to talk with us."

"She didn't tell any of us of you arriving here. I'm sorry, but she's not here at the moment," said Iwasawa, who kind of pushed herself into the conversation.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um, who's _she_?" awkwardly asked Kitsune, and pointed at her. Iwasawa shuttered, and stood her ground.

"Look. I'm stating this very simply. Please leave now, or I'll be happy to put holes through you," said Iwasawa boldly, and raised her gun back up to their heads.  
There was no time to react, but the office door slammed opened, and Hisako stood in the doorway. She was breathing heavily, and looked like she ran all the way there.

The others turned their attention towards them. They gave awkward looks back to one another.

"Now, who's this?" asked Kitsune, who was annoyed and just wanted get this entire thing over with.

"None your business," stated Iwasawa, walking past them, and to Hisako who laid on the other side of the room.  
"Are you alright?" asked Iwasawa, as Hisako looked at their visitors.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is that you wanted to talk about?" asked Hisako. Iwasawa walked past Hisako and out the door.

"It's nothing important. Sorry I made you come up here for nothing," said Iwasawa, as she continued down the hallway.

Hisako watched her until she was out of view, and then back to the room, which were full of stares that were directed at her.

"Sorry to intrude. Keep on with your conversation," said Hisako, slipping her hands into her coat pockets, and walked down the hallway.

After she stepped outside, she looked up to the snow, flowing down from the sky.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" asked Hisako, as almost she was talking to the sky. She knew Iwasawa better than anyone else, and something wasn't right.

Iwasawa wouldn't call her up there, just to tell her that it wasn't important.

She wasn't going to pressure Iwasawa into telling her, because she would still deny about it being important.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold!"

Hisako turned to the voice that called out to her. Hinata?

"You don't have to worry about me, Hinata. I'm perfectly fine. Besides, we don't get sick here. The worst thing that could happen is passing out from the coldness," boldly said Hisako, and turned away from Hinata, as he ran over to her.

"Well, there's no reason to be standing around! Don't you have band practice?" asked Hinata, as Hisako looked down at the ground.

"She's hiding something, Hinata," suddenly said Hisako up front.

"Who is?" asked Hinata.  
"Iwasawa!"  
"Why would you think that she's hiding something from you?"

"Because she called me up to Headquarters, and told me it was an emergency. Once I got there, she told me that it wasn't important, and didn't tell me why. I'm worried, that if I hide what happened to us before she left, then I'm going to regret it," sighed Hisako.

"The fight?"  
"Yeah..."

"Well, unless she asks you about it, then you shouldn't tell her anything. If she really is curious to what happened the first time she came here, then tell her. I'm sure she'll take it fine," coaxed Hinata.

"It won't be fine. I don't want to hide anything from her, but I don't want to see her face when I tell her. It would just be too much. It was my fault that we got in the fight," said Hisako, with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Hisako. You have it much more worse than I do. I would tell her about it. It's better late than sorry. Even if it means ruining the friendship you have now, I know that Iwasawa wouldn't back away from you, and leave you stranded. Trust me," said Hinata, who began walking, as Hisako followed behind.

"Alright. I trust you completely. That's why I chose you as a friend. Other than that, you're an idiot," paused Hisako to see Hinata's reaction.

"What?! You're kidding right?! I'm totally cool, and smart!" shouted Hinata, trying to argue back, even though he couldn't come up with something good to comment.

"More like an idiot. Otonashi seems like he's protecting you more than you do him, huh?" teased Hisako, with a playful smirk.

"The only thing I need is just a strong rifle to support him. I don't need anything else!" argued Hinata.

"..."  
"What?"

Hisako bursted out laughing, "You got the pun wrong, you moron! That made you look even dumber!"

"What was it supposed to be then?!" shouted Hinata.

"It was suppose to be a caliber, you moron!" laughed Hisako, as they neared the Girl's Dorm building. Hinata sighed, and his spirit floated above his body faintly from the defeat of a pun...

"If you wanted to cheer me up, Hinata, you could've just said so," said Hisako, as Hinata's spirit popped back into his body.

"I wasn't trying to, but I'll happily take the credit for it!" smiled Hinata.

"Whatever, you dope! You made me feel alot better. I'm glad I talked with you. I have to talk to Iwasawa as soon as possible. Thanks―" said Iwasawa, as she rushed into the dorm building with a happy smile on her face.  
**  
-/-**

Iwasawa was flipping through pages in a magazine in her dorm room. She laid on her bed in pajamas, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, as she looked through the pages, got bored, and flipped to the next.

There was sudden knock at her door, but she decided that it wasn't important, and ignored it.

When she didn't answer, the knock became louder, and harder. Iwasawa sighed, and got up, with her hot cocoa in hand. She answered the door, and on the other side was Otonashi.

He smiled. "Would you like some―"

"No." Iwasawa slammed the door on him before he could mention what he was going to say, and hopped back into her bed, and taking a sip of her drink.

As always, Otonashi knocked louder, "Open up! You didn't even give me a chance!"

"I don't want you in my room. Besides it's against the rules. I don't want anything that you have anyway. It's probably poisoned," said Iwasawa, taking another sip of her cocoa.

"Why would I poison you? Even if I did, you wouldn't die. You'd probably pass out at the most," yelled Otonashi on the other side.

"I would too! That's the whole point of poisoning! It's to kill somebody," said Iwasawa, since nobody told her that no one could die in this world.

"Please open up. I'm trying to be friends with you, but you keep shutting me out!" said Otonashi.

Iwasawa stared at the door, which Otonashi laid behind.

"I told that I didn't like guys. They're beats in disguise that are pigs that treat woman badly. It sickens me," said Iwasawa, who wanted to end this conversation as quick as possible.

"But I don't treat girls like that. If I did, wouldn't you think that Yuri would be stabbing me continually? She wouldn't let something happen that she can prevent. She would stop it before it happens," begged Otonashi.

Iwasawa narrowed her eyes, hopped of the bed and opened the door.  
"Would you stop bickering and just come in? It's annoying," said Iwasawa, as some of her cool beauty appeared.

Otonashi walked into the room carefully, looking around. It wasn't as he expected of a girl's room.

Iwasawa sat back on her bed, and saw Otonashi looking around the room.

"It's not like I have pictures of famous people on my wall or anything. I don't dream about stuff like that," said Iwasawa.

Surprisingly, the room was decently cleaned. Books were scattered around the floor, and the beds were unmade, but other than that, it was clean.

"So what do you have that's so important?" asked Iwasawa, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"I made some mocha brownies with coffee frosting and chocolate sause in cooking class, and I made a bit too much, and decided to share some. They're really delicious," said Otonashi, handing her a plate of brownies with brown and white frosting on the top.

Iwasawa looked over them carefully. They looked like a dessert that would be served in a fancy restaurant, and they smelled good.

"I don't want him to think we're buddy buddies..." thought Iwasawa.

"They're not poisoned, are they?" asked Iwasawa, stubbornly.

"I just told you that I wouldn't poison you, even if that was possible," said Otonashi, who narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever. Fine. I'll try one. That's it. They probably taste awful," lied Iwasawa, who knew they would taste wonderful. She was just too stubborn.

She took a small bite, and it tasted like pure heaven.

"They're good, aren't they?" smiled Otonashi, who had absolutely no idea what was going on in Iwasawa's head.

Iwasawa swallowed the rest of the cookie, "That was gross! You need to know how to cool better. Add some more sugar in the brownies and they wouldn't be half as bad."

Otonashi knew that she was going to be just like Yui, except that she hated men. Maybe if he broke that habit of hers, then she might not be as cruel.

"I'm sorry that you didn't like them. I'll try harder next time," smiled Otonashi, as he stood.

"Whatever. You don't have to impress me. I don't like you anyways," said Iwasawa, flipping through pages in the magazine that she was previously reading.

"Alright. I won't bring you my brownies anymore. I really thought you'd enjoy them though," sighed Otonashi, trying to see if Iwasawa would fall into his trap. He already knew that she fell in love with his brownies

Iwasawa jumped off her bed, and grabbed his arm, as he headed out the door. "Wait..."

Otonashi looked back and smiled, "So you really did like them?"

Iwasawa noticed she fell for it, "Yeah, whatever. I don't care what you bring me, just make sure it's good!"

Iwasawa pushed Otonashi out the door, and shut it behind him, and locked it too.

"I guess she really starting up to warm up to me," thought Otonashi as he walked back to the Boy's Dorm.

-/-

"Come in," said Yuri, as a knock was heard at the entrance of the Headquarters.

Shen, Kitsune, and Kouri entered carefully into the room. "I'm sorry that we have to talk to you so late, but we came earlier, and you weren't here, said Shen, walking to Yuri's desk.

Shen noticed in that in one of the corners of the room was a girl with red glowing eyes staring back at him.

"Leave any weapons that you've carried with you, on the desk, and take a seat," said Yuri, who sat back into her office chair.

Shen pulled out his caliber, and hand knife onto the desk. Kitsune sat down without a word or movement. Kouri did the same as well.

"I'm only allowed to carry weapons around with permission. My other officers don't need them. If a fighting occurs, then I absolutely take action and stop it," said Shen, sitting down.

"I see," said Yuri, narrowing her eyes, "and it's kind of suspicious how you appeared with no warning or action. Your town and your people popped out of the middle of nowhere."

"We all arrived here with no intellect of this world or how it works. We still have questions that need answered," said Kitsune, looking straight ahead.

"In short, we need _your_help," added Shen.

"What is your question? If you have many, then we may have to leave the questioning for later," said Yuri, rising from her seat.

"No. It's just that in our town, people die. Sometime without warning, and some people get sick very often. Is that the same thing in your town?" asked Shen.

Yuri shook her head, "It's the complete opposite. Nobody dies here. Nobody gets sick. In our town, we are people who got a short life when we didn't do anything wrong, and we are now here."

"That's amazing. It's a miracle. We can send the sick here. Then they were feel better," said Kitsune.

Yuri set her feet up onto her desk, and leaned back into her chair. "Don't act as innocent as you think you are, Kitsune. I know all of you are different. Why?" asked Yuri, as Kitsune's eyes shifted a bit.

"Different? By how would you think of us this way?" asked Shen.

Yuri's eyes turned towards Kouri, "Move your hair from behind your eye."

Kouri looked completely shocked at the command, and turned to Shen on what to do. Shen nodded.

Kouri sighed, and moved his bangs back to show that the eye colour was completely different than what his other eye colour was. His right eye colour was red, while his other was blue.

"There's no use in hiding it. I can see through these lies. Each of you have these imperfections, and it's not something that come with human nature and appearance," said Yuri, as they all looked deeply concerned (except Kitsune) about their secrets were revealed.

Yuri turned to Shen, "It only seems that you're the one without anything to hide."

Shen chuckled, "No. You're wrong. At first glance, I'm just a regular person, leading these people who have nowhere to go because of these scars from their past life. Though, I hold a secret too."

This caught Yuri off guard.

"What is it that you have? If its important then I need to kn―"

Yuri felt a sharp pain in her back, which made her stop and turn around. She saw that the pocketknife had been taken off the desk, and that it was placed through her stomach.

Standing behind her was Kitsune, but when Yuri turned back around, Kitsune was sitting right there in her chair, not moving a muscle.

Yuri felt drowsy instantly, and passed out without remembering what happened next.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, but you"ll survive, right? I love you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it takes so long...and usually, I post two chapters at a time, but iCloud is being a pain in my ass, and I could only finish one chapter this time! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Lost History

"Yuri! Wake up! Are you alright? Yuri!"

Yuri groaned and slowly opened her eyes. It was light outside. What time was it? What happened?

When she looked up, she noticed that Noda was holding her in his arms. Everybody else was crowded around them. "I don't feel well. I have a headache. Where am I?" groaned Yuri, as she put her hand to her forehead.

"We found you lying on the floor this morning. We couldn't find you anywhere until we came here. You were unconscious, and you're uniform is bloodied. We didn't know what happened," said Noda, hugging her tighter.

"Really? I don't remember anything about what happened," said Yuri, who felt her stomach, where she felt fresh blood.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's get you cleaned first, and out of this uniform," said Noda, picking her up in his arms. Everybody made way, as Noda carefully, and gently carried her out of the room.

"I'll go with you. I'll have to be the one to do it," said Yusa. She followed them out the door.

"I wonder what happened..." said Iwasawa, as soon as they walked out.  
"Who knows. Anything could've happened, but nothing that Yuri wouldn't remember," said Fujimaki.

"Who asked you?!" asked Iwasawa, as she crossed her arms, and Fujimaki looked back at her.

"What did you say, you little punk?!" Fujimaki lunged at her, but it took TK and Ōyama to hold him back.

"I didn't stutter..."

Holy crap. World War 3 was about to begin.

"Look, guys, there's no reason to be fighting about any of this. Iwasawa, stop being rude to other people. Fujimaki, control your temper, and let's all get along," said Hisako, who stepped into the conversation.

Iwasawa said, "Fine. That's alright with me."

"Me too."

Otonashi thought about the whole situation: The blood, the loss of memory, who had done it, and _why_?

"Look we have to face the facts here. Yuri wouldn't have memory loss just from being stabbed in the back. Surely enough, it's strange that she forgot everything about what happened yesterday night," spoke Otonashi, as everyone began to think with him.

"I _have_ to agree with him. This is nothing normal," said Fujimaki, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well then, who did it?" asked Ōyama. Nobody answered.

Shiina stood forward, with narrowed eyes, "It was those students from the other school. I saw everything from the shadows of this room yesterday night. That guy saw me, but he didn't take any mind of me. That one girl...she stabbed Yuri. I left after that. I didn't want to be captured if possible; not like last time."

"Those bastards! They hurt Yurippe, and they think they can just get away with it? They thought wrong!" said Fujimaki, who punched his hand. "Straight up man," agreed TK.

"It was that girl with the orange hair. She seemed to be in two places at once when she stabbed Yuri," said Shiina, crossing her arms.  
They looked at her with surprised faces. "What do you mean?" asked Ōyama.

"When she stabbed Yuri, she seemed as if she was two people. One part of her was standing behind Yuri, placing the knife through Yuri's back. The other part of her was sitting silently on the couch, halfway across the room, emotionless, and not saying a word," said Shiina, who looked concerned about what happened, but really, she wanted to kick their asses.

"That's impossible in this situation. Nobody can be in two places at once! It's unrealistic!" shouted Fujimaki. Shiina sighed deeply.

"Nobody knows the true layout of this world, right? Then no one knows how it functions. From what we know, Angel is the only one who can be in two places at once, but it's only due to her abilities from Angel Player," paused Shiina, "so, what if these students have a "Player" of their own?"

Nobody answered. It was too big of an question to answer with confidence. It was possible. If Angel Player obtainable, then it could easily be made into different versions. Could something like that be done?!

Takeyama stood up from his seat, "Then they obviously have some connection to Angel, somehow, and someway. That "Player" version is only meant for Angel, right? Then whoever made the copy of that "Player", could have made similar versions of them, and therefore, the students can have the same abilities as Angel."

Matsushita argued, "Wait a second! If the "Player" could be made into different versions, then how did they get them? From Angel?"

Takeyama straightened his glasses, "If it were obtainable to copy a "Player" disc, then we would all be able to get such abilities, but it's not as simple as it seems. My theory is that there are certain "Players" for certain people. That means, when they come here, a special version of the "Player" is made for them. They could easily use it right when they come here. But, my guess is that these "Players" are given to specific people, and not to just anybody. I believe it depends on their past memories to receive one."

"We've been through hell in our past life, and they don't give_ us_ anything special?" shouted Fujimaki.

"Righteous, man," agreed TK.

Takeyama turned towards Fujimaki, "Not everything is fair, and these certain people, would have to have much more hellish lives then we all have been through."

Hinata said, "I-Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible..."

Iwasawa cried, "That's insane. If they're planning something against us, then how are we suppose to defend? What if they're working for Angel? What if—"

Hisako covered Iwasawa's mouth.

"They've attacked us first, and now we must attack back. Standing around like sitting ducks isn't going to get us anywhere. If they want to fight, I say let's give them a war," bravely said Hisako.

Takeyama sighed, "We can't just start attacking. We have no judgement on what abilities they present, or any qualities. Each person can design their own abilities and moves, and so each one is different. We've observed Angel, and know her tactics, but it'll be much harder to observe those students. There is too many of them. They would easily find us out."

"We're doomed!" cried Hinata.

"Look, it's not like we're going to die or anything, Hinata. We'll be fin—" Otonashi was interrupted by Shiina.

"I forgot to mention something. Shen was talking about that in their town, people become sick and die without warning. I'd advise that you stay away from that town, period. It's dangerous," said Shiina.

"That's crazy, man. People just don't fall over dead. It's witchcraft, bro," danced TK.

"Might as well be. This whole world is turning upside down now, and there's nothing we can do about it!" cried Sekine.

Fujimaki said, "Well, then let's take them out one by one. There's only like, five of them, I think. It should be easy!"

Shiina sighed and crossed her arms, "And how do you suppose we take them out without going to the other town? They would know that their teammates are missing, and it's not like they can die if we bring them back to our town. It's nearly impossible without risking one of our own."

"Then what do you suppose we do?!"  
"I don't know!"

The room stood in silence. They would have to let Yuri rest...to find out what to do next.  
**  
-/-**

"You did what?!"

Coco was just now hearing of what Kitsune did the night before. She was _insane!_ Kitsune was the wise one, but you'd think that she was self-disciplined.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious! I can't believe you did something like that!" laughed Coco, as she stuffed a marshmallow bunny into her mouth, and then almost choked while laughing.

"Coco! Be quiet! I'm sure she feels bad enough without your foolish laughing," said Renata, "besides, you'll give us a headache sooner or later."

"Hey, that's mean! I can't help it, Renata!" shouted Coco.

"Well, I know what you're going to do next. We're going to keep arguing, and then Shen will have to stop us, and break up the fight. Let's just end it here," said Renata, looking back into her book.

Coco stuck her tongue out at Renata, and crossed her arms.

"Kitsune..."

Kitsune looked over at Kouri.

"Why would think of doing something like _that_?" he asked.

Kitsune stared at him. Kouri shuddered. "Yeah, I know. I'm apart of it too, but you came up with the idea," Kouri said.

Shen butted in, "and without telling a single word to me about it until it happened. You two put our school into a more dangerous place!"

Kouri looked down, "Yes, I know. I completely regret doing it."

Shen sighed and leaned back into his chair. This is bad. He knew that this was going to bad. They were put into a position where they couldn't get out of easily.  
They've messed up. How were they to fit it? No apology note will make up for it. How...?

Kitsune took a step forward, "I do _not_ regret it. I know what I'm doing, and it will work. Trust me."

"And what in fact, is your plan, here?" Shen crossed his arms.

Kitsune stared back at him, and walked back over to her chair, and sat down without a word.

"I see...but you're being selfish, Kitsune. I don't like it," said Shen. Kitsune smirked without hesitation.

"It is not for you. I am experimenting for myself. You do not have to worry about this. It does not concern you, but you will see soon enough," she said.

Shen narrowed his eyes, "I don't like the idea of you doing this behind my back. Either you will tell me about this, or you're going to stop it immediately. I do not approve of this until you explain every detail to me."

Kitsune turned her head back towards Shen, glaring deeply at him, "I have nothing to say to you. You will immediately go off and tell her. I can not risk losing it. She has it, Shen."

Renata looked up from her book, and fixed her glasses, "Not to be rude or anything, but SSS will not take this lying down. I have a feeling that they will get revenge or immediately direct themselves to us with questions; and how do you suppose we answer them?"

Coco smirked and butted into the conversation, "We take them down with brute force! We all can do it! Our lives were hell, but it's time to fight back." Shen turned his glare at Coco.

"It was OUR fault, Coco. It would put us into a worse position than we NOW!" Shen shouted, and became more angered.

Shen sighed deeply, "Well, Kitsune, if you're not going to release all info about this plan, then I'll be forced to set you to probation."

Kouri, Renata, and Coco turned to each other in glances. Probation? Nobody ever received it unless you were absolutely being a hindrance.

Shen continued, "You will not attend with us during visits to the other school. You will not set foot on the property of that school, nor talk to anyone there. You will show up for student meetings everyday, but you will leave immediately and go to your dorm after every meeting, or school classes. Is that understood, Kitsune?"

Kitsune nodded.

Suddenly the window bursted open with powerful winds and pellets of snow flying into the room.

A plain, emotionless girl stood in the window with cat-like yellow eyes, and flowing white hair.

Shen's eyes moved towards the figure in the window, and smirked back with his own yellow eyes.

"Good morning, Angel. I hope you have a good reason to disturb us..."

**-/-**

"This is the place?" she asked.

"I believe so," he said, taking a quick look at his map. He wanted to say 100% sure, but it looked like the building, so he quickly answered with a small bit of confidence.

"Are you sure? It looks bigger than it does on the map." she asked.

"Shizuka, I know what I'm doing. Calm down. I don't need to be questioned. Images are smaller than what they really are. It's always like that with maps. Let's keep moving," he said, and they moved along into the school.

-/-

"Don't apply too much pressure! It will only cause her more pain!" yelled Noda at Yusa, who was busy aiding the wound of Yuri, which laid in bed, sleeping soundly.

Yusa looked at him plainly, "I know, Noda. You're overreacting abit. Take some time to relax. Her wounds will heal completely in the next ten to fifteen minutes. You have nothing to worry about."

Noda sighed and sat in the chair next to Yuri's bedside. "I guess you're right. She'll be fine, but I'm going to kick whoever's ass that hurt her'!"

"Noda...I though you said you were going to relax..." reminded Yusa, cleaning the wound, and carefully bandaging it.

"Yes, yes. I forgot. Forgive me. I'm just worried."  
"About what?"  
"Everything. I just don't know if I can protect Yuri when the time comes again. She's so protective and stubborn that she won't admit anything unless she agrees with it."

Noda sighed and looked out the window across from him.

"Don't be afraid, Noda. It'll be alright. We're all here. We won't let you fight and protect Yuri all alone. We're fighting for her cause and for her, so don't feel like you're holding her back. Just keep going after her like you have been. It's worked, hasn't it?" said Yusa, smiling a bit, which was really rare. Noda noticed this, and immediately smiled back.

"Thanks, Yusa. You were a big help for taking care of us. I'm sure Yuri trusts you completely. I'm glad that it's you," said Noda, smiling warmly.

Stirring a little, Yuri gently opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds, as she tried to wake her sleepy eyes.

"Y-Yuri!" Noda rose from his seat and hugged her gently.

"Where...am I? The infirmary?" asked Yuri, as she looked around the room.

Noda gently kissed her cheek and nodded, "Yes. You blacked out late last night. I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you."

Yuri smiled sadly, "That's not your part, Noda. I protect you. You give me affection and love. I know it's the other way around, but...you don't have to do anything if you didn't want to. I want you to have everything you need...even if I don't."

"Y-Yuri..."

"Don't worry, Noda. I'm okay with it being that way. Also, thanks for asking how I was doing. I feel great," smirked Yuri, but was really messing with him.

Noda stood in shock, "Huh? Wait! I thought we were being sincere here, and—"  
Yuri placed her hand on Noda's, smiling gently.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you or anything...um, so, how is everyone? Are they still in order? Or have they gone berserk after I fainted?"

Yusa was completely out of this picture. She would leave it to Noda to inform her of what might have happened to her, last night. Yusa received the theory that Takeyama had managed to come up with from her headset and walkie-talkie. She told Noda of this about twenty minutes ago, and spent ten, telling the story to Yuri.

Yuri frowned, "Yes, I forgot about Shiina being there last night. I think I remember asking her to be there for my own good protection and eye witness. I guess they forgot about Shiina before they attacked me. Those bastards will pay once I lay a bullet through them—"

"Woah, woah, Yuri. No need to get excited. I'll be doing the ass kicking once you're up and ready to fight agai—"

At that moment, Yuri sat up in bed, and winked, "I'm _always_ ready to fight."

There was a sudden tap at the door, and when the three of them looked over, a girl and a boy were standing in the doorway.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed, and please share your thoughts and review on the story! If you have any thoughts about how the story_ could_ go, please message me! (I might just put them into the story!). Also I'm half way through the next chapter, so I'll post soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, for never updating...I have been busy trying to keep my grades up (like, no joke, my parents get on to me for having a 89% on homework...). I love this story, and also, writer's block had me there for a while too. Please enjoy this chapter! Chapter 8 will be up soon!**

* * *

The girl looked about their age, as well as the boy. The girl had light cream-colored hair, and a small smile placed on her face. The boy had his arms crossed, and looked like he didn't have a care in the world.  
The girl stepped carefully forward, with a map in her hand, "Pardon us, but could you help? We're trying to find this building, but we can't seem to find it. We just arrived here, and we don't have any idea about where we are. There was this one girl, but she handed us a letter, and ran off."

Noda, Yuri, and Yusa stared at the girl. They didn't say anything.  
"Um, did I say something wrong?" the girl looked uneasy. Yusa stepped forward to help her.  
"What place are you looking for? It might be the town next to ours," said Yusa, as the girl pointed to where they were suppose to be.

Yuri looked at the guy, who was leaning against the doorway, arms still crossed and was looking at Yusa and the girl.  
"Who are you?" asked Yuri, as she was talking to the guy, but he didn't pay attention. The girl answered in his place instead. "I'm sorry! I'm Shizuka Araki, and my partner is Silver Hio. As I said before, we're lost and don't know where to go," said the girl.

Yuri looked to Noda, who was glaring over at the guy, whose name was apparently "Silver". The guy was glaring back at Noda. "Where is this letter that this "girl" gave you? Did she tell her name?" asked Yuri with concern. Was Angel gathering new people here to plan an attack against them?  
The girl's face lit up, and she searched around in her shoulder bag, "She didn't tell us her name, but this note says to go to the place that we're searching for now. I mean, we have no idea where we are, so...what is this place?"  
After about five minutes of explaining that they were all dead, and this was the afterlife, the two travelers looked at them frightfully.

Shizuka smiled unbelievably, with fright in their eyes, "Oh, wow. I would never guess that I came to such a tragedy!"  
Shizuka looked like she was about to cry, but held in the tears, and handed Yuri the note that the girl had given her.  
Yuri held the note carefully, as Noda read along with her, and Yusa comforted Shizuka.

The note read:

**_Go to this place that is circled on the map I gave you. You will find the answers to your questions here. You will find sincere people that will help you, until you recover what you have lost. _**  
**_Please speak no mind of me. I was only here to help._**

**_-Z.H_**

"What did the girl look like? Did she have white hair, and yellow eyes?" asked Yuri. Shizuka looked to Silver, who shook his head "no".  
"No, she was tall, and had long pink hair with a black and white uniform on. She also had a lotus flower in her hair. Her face was covered by a masquerade mask, and I couldn't tell her eye color. She didn't talk, but she ran into the trees and vanished. I don't know where she is now," said Shizuka.

Yusa stepped back a bit, "Well, this is the place that your map is showing." Yusa paused, but quickly finished her sentence, "But there is no one in the group with the initials: _Z.H_. I don't know what's going on, but you've been sent here by an unknown person."

Shizuka's face brighten and she ran to Silver with a big smile, "We made it! I'm so happy, Silver! This is the place!"  
Silver smiled back, "Yeah, I guess we did, but we don't know anything of this building, or here. We'll get used to it though!"

Shizuka turned to Yuri and smiled."Is there any rooms available? I'm not sure where to stay, or anywhere to eat. I'm sorry for being a nuisance to everyone, but we need help," deeply asked Shizuka.  
Yuri smiled, "Of course, but, this school doesn't allow boys and girls to room together, so, you both will have to sleep in separate rooms. Is that alright?"  
Shizuka looked worried and turned to Silver, who gave her a small smile. Shizuka looked back at Yuri, and nodded.  
"Do you mind if I room with one of you two? I'm not comfortable rooming with a stranger," asked Shizuka. Yuri and Yusa giggled.

Shizuka looked surprised. Yuri said, "We're roommates already, but you can surely room with us. Noda has a free bed now, so Silver can room with him."  
Noda jumped when he heard Yuri demand that Silver got his spare bed. Silver sighed and smiled, "Alright, I'm fine with that."  
Silver walked to Noda, and put out his hand. Noda hesitated, and then grabbed Silver's hand and shook it.  
He didn't like this guy's sudden personality change...

"Alrighty then, let's go show you our room; that way you make yourself at home," said Yuri, slipping herself out of the covers of her bed.  
Noda quickly stood up, and grabbed her arm, "Are you able to get around as you think you are? Here let me hel―"  
"I'm fine, Noda. You really don't have to help. The wound healed, so, there's nothing to worry about!" cheerfully said Yuri, quickly walking the girl out of the room, and gave him a quick smile before she left the room.  
Shizuka looked at Yuri with concern, "Did something happen to you?" "No, I was ill for a while but I'm alright now," lied Yuri, as they continued walking down the hall.

**-/-**

Otonashi and Hinata sat in the Headquarters, going over the possibilities, and the facts of Yuri's memories disappearing.  
"I just don't get it! It's impossible to loose a person's memories. It just doesn't make sense!" shouted Otonashi. Hinata put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Otonashi. I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation to how this could've happened. This is nothing normal, and I'm sure those students had to do something with it," said Hinata.

Otonashi sighed. "I can't believe it, but I've totally gone insane. Just thinking about how or why or..what could've happened is making my head spin," sighed Otonashi. Hinata sat down next to him, and placing his arm around him.  
"Don't worry. We don't have to solve it like it's a murder mystery or anything. Don't stress it, Otonashi, we can stop for now if you'd like," gently smiled Hinata.  
Otonashi smiled back, "Alright. That's fine with me."  
The door to the Headquarters opened and Yuri, Noda, and Yusa entered the room, talking away. Yuri was back into her uniform, and happily walked back to her desk.

"So, _boys_," paused Yuri, and turned to Hinata and Otonashi on the couch, "what have you come up with?"  
Hinata smirked, "We believe that one of students or Angel must have done it after Shiina left. It's not possible to forget about memories, but I think it's possible with an "Player"'s abilities. That's the only reasonable explanation."

Yuri scoffed, "That's exactly what Takeyama said. I reject what you two have come up with. But if nobody can come up with anything else than we'll go with that. But for now, I need both of you to keep an eye on some new people who showed up at the schoo―"  
Hinata exclaimed, "_N-new_ people?! Didn't we already go through this_ before_? Remember...oh what's her face? Maria! Don't you remember Maria? She joined us, and completely betrayed us. I really don't want to go through that again."

Yuri sighed, "Well, neither do I. That's why I'm telling you to keep an eye on them. Got it?" Otonashi sighed a breath of relief. If they were just going to spy on the people, then there would be a lot of free time in between. It would feel nice just to be away from Yuri for awhile.

"Well, I'm willing to go," said Otonashi. Hinata looked completely shocked at him.  
"Are you crazy?!" "No, but how hard could it be?" "We'll it could be alot harder than it looks." "Then don't go, I'll do it myself."  
Hinata pleaded, "No, it's alright. I'll go too. Besides if they're dangerous, then I don't want you being hurt." Suddenly, Yui bursted into the room, "I wanna go too! I don't want to be stuck here alone with you people."  
Both Otonashi and Hinata were praying for her not to come. Yuri turned to them, "What do you say?"  
Together, they said, "**_No_**." Yuri turned back to Yui, "Well, there's your answer. You can't go." Yui pleaded and pleaded, but by the time she realized it, Hinata and Otonashi had disappeared from the room.

**-/-**

"So, what you so excited to do this job anyway?" asked Hinata with his hands behind his head. Otonashi smiled, "We would finally get time to ourselves. I mean, everyday we've been meeting with the team to do jobs and stuff."  
"I guess I never really thought about it. We've so busy that I didn't realize it. Now that you think about it, you're right," exclaimed Hinata, as he grabbed Otonashi's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been awhile since we've kissed, or even held hands. But, I don't want to be in the team if it keeps me from you, Hinata."  
Hinata sighed and gave me a small smile, "You're right; I don't want too either, but we chose to be in the team, and I don't want to quit unless we have to."  
Otonashi gave him a half-smile, "Yeah, I _guess_ that would work too. But a day off would be wonderfully; like that day at the lake. I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Me too. Now, before we miss time and get our asses kicked by Yuri, let's hurry up and find...um, what were the names?" asked Hinata, pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"We're looking for a guy named Silver...and a girl named Shizuka? I don't know. I can't read Yuri's handwriting well," shrugged Hinata, and they searched for a while, looking for the two.

They had searched Noda and Yuri's dorms, the gym, the school building, and they finally gave up and went looking in the cafeteria.  
Amazingly, the girl and the boy were eating rice balls at a lunch table in the back of the room. Even though they were sitting in the back, their outfits made them stick out like a sore thumb.  
Hinata stared at them doubtfully, "Is that _them_? I mean, Yuri didn't give us a picture." Otonashi shrugged, "I guess. They are the only ones wearing a different outfit from everyone else. They look scary,kind of." "You're right."

They continued watching them until a female NPC walked up to them. In a quiet, hushed voice, she said, "Are you two looking for something? You two have been standing there the entire time lunch started."

Hinata shook his head, "No, we're fine. We're just waiting for someone. Please don't worry about us."  
The girl nodded, "Do you two know the girl and boy sitting in the back? The boy looks awfully frightening, and I've never seen them at the school before. Do you think you could talk to them?"  
Hinata shook his head, "Nah, I don't know them, but I think we should leave them alone. I wouldn't want to mess with them if I was you." "Alright. Thank you, though. I'll take my leave now." And with that, the girl left and returned to her own table.

Otonashi pulled Hinata to the side, "Maybe we should sit at a table, and try not to look suspicious."  
"We can't now! Look, they're leaving!" said Hinata, looking at the two leave the table, and happily having a conversation, while they walked towards Hinata and Otonashi's direction.  
"Quick! Start a conversation! We don't want to look suspicious!" loudly whispered Hinata, turning to Otonashi and started a conversation about something.

While they were doing that, they were listening to the other two's conversation as they walked by Hinata and Otonashi.  
As they walked by, the girl was talking with a cheerful face, "Really!? Maybe we should go―"  
They had walked past Hinata and Otonashi without expecting anything. Good, maybe this would go smoothly after all.

**-/-**

"Silver, this place really frightens me. Everyone at that cafeteria gave us dirty looks. I don't want to be here if everyone's mean. It'll be hard to fit in," sighed Shizuka, as they walked out of the cafeteria.

Silver smiled kindly, "Don't worry, Shizuka. I'll protect you, so please don't be scared."  
Shizuka blushed and looked down at the ground, "Thank you. It means alot to me. I can't do anything anyway. My abilities aren't worth much. They're only a mental ability, unlike yours."

Silver scoffed, "No way! They're good abilities! They probably just won't be good in hand to hand combat. By the way, do you think we should tell the others?" "I don't know. I really don't want them being concerned about something like mere powers. I'm sure they have them too."  
"I guess so. But make sure you don't let me go out of control. I'm too dangerous to be walking around freely without you," sighed Silver. "I won't let that happen. We need each other in order to protect yourselves and the others around us," said Shizuka, as they kept walking along with a happy smile, but inside, they both were worried with fear.

**-/-**

_**(Silver's P.O.V)**_

I don't remember much of when Shizuka and I came here. When I woke up, Shizuka was unconscious beside me, and we were both surrounded by a forest near a small river. I didn't move from where I laid until she woke up. We didn't know each other or why we were here or what this place was.

Shizuka was very calm about everything when we arrived. She looked like she didn't have fear in the world. For me, I felt like we were lost within a world of hell. By that time, my hands felt cold, and when I realized it, the ground near my hand had become frozen with ice.

And when I started to panick, Shizuka gently put her hands on my arm, and just sat there, with closed eyes. Immediately, I calmed down and I knew that we were meant to protect each other.  
We were put into this world to protect each other. I would protect Shizuka and she would do the same for me.  
I knew I was a beast, and if I couldn't control what was inside of me soon, then I would destroy everything around me.

That's why I need Shizuka, and Shizuka needs me.

I have the ability to freeze anything that I touch when I'm in a dire situation or when Shizuka is in trouble. For Shizuka, she has the ability to create and change people's feelings and the atmosphere around herself.  
That's why we're here; to change this world with the help of others.

_**-(Flashback End)-**_

Shizuka and I have been walking for a while now, and we've reached another town while we were walking. It was lively and there were many, many shops around with people running up and down the streets.

For awhile, we saw others with school uniforms on.  
I turned to Shizuka, "You think there's another school here? Because I thought I saw some girls going past us with a uniform on."  
Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, I saw them! They're so cute!" Suddenly, Shizuka got distracted by some kittens in a pet store window, and spent a couple more minutes looking at them, while I looked around us.

Wow, there's a lot of people here.

Suddenly, I noticed a girl, whose uniform wasn't like the ones the other people had. She had bright yellow cat-like eyes, and flowing white hair. I then noticed that there was a girl walking closely behind her. She had bright orange hair, and looked the same way the other girl did and― "_Silver_! Are you paying attention! I've been calling your name for the past two minutes! Was your mind wandering or something!?" yelled Shizuka.

"No―it's nothing," I reassured her.

Something about those girls made chills go down my back. Just looking at them made me want to run away in fear.  
It's nothing. I was probably just imagining it, but I didn't want to stay here any longer. I grabbed her hand in mine, and made our way back to the school.


	8. Chapter 8:

**Hey guys! I'm back! And here are two more chapters! But I swear that all of this will make sense in the end, okay guys? Alright! Enjoy!**

* * *

Coco sat on the edge of the conference table, swinging her legs off the side as she usually does. She had came tot talk to Shen privately about some matter.

"Coco, get off the table. It's unsightly," said Shen, as he steadily typed away at his laptop. "Why should I? You were too busy having a conversation with that cat bitch to even think about us!" stubbornly argued Coco, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jealous much, Coco? I used to be team members with her, and she fled after getting beaten by Team SSS members. She's slowly recovering her strength," said Shen, looking up from his laptop.

"Why do even like that girl? She's scary, and she's like Kitsune's long lost sister," argued Coco, as she jumped off the long table, and looked to see what Shen was doing on the computer.

"You're chatting with somebody!? Who with?! Show me! Show me!" cried Coco, trying to see the username on the computer screen.

"Quit being a nuisance to Shen, Coco," said Renata, as she walked into the room with a book in her hand. "It's perfectly fine, Renata. Coco was just getting ready to get me some coffee anyway," smiled Shen, as Coco stood there for a minute to realize that Shen wanted her to get away. Coco unwillingly got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" asked Renata as she didn't look up from her book. "Soon. Everybody will know very soon. I'm surprised that you were able to find out," smirked Shen, as he got up from his position at the front of the table and sat directly across from her.

"You forgot Shen. I can tell what will happen. I can tell what will be, though I have no control over it. The future comes to me at any time and place. Did you forget about it?" asked Renata, who then smirked. Shen smiled uneasily, "You sounded like some wise person, but of course I didn't forget."

"How can you say something like that, when you hide secrets from everyone else?" asked Renata. "I'm playing someone whom I'm not. Is that crime against nature, Renata?" smirked Shen, but Renata was unable to answer because Coco bursted into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands, followed by the silent Kitsune.

"I got two cups of coffee! I also ran into Kitsune while I was coming here too. She wanted to know if she could spend the conference time in the library," asked Coco, as she gave one cup of coffee to Shen, and drank the other one for herself.

"Sure, Kitsune, you can spend your time in library if you wish. We're not going over much today anyway," said Shen, and with that, Kitsune nodded and left the room.

"Who's still missing? Kouri? I wonder where he is?" asked Coco, as she sipped on her coffee. Shen was looking into his empty cup and answered, "He told me this morning that he didn't feel well, and decided to see the doctor today."

"He's probably playing hooky again. He usually does it once a month," said Coco, as she played with her empty cup. "I believed him. He looked really sick this morning. Anyway, let's begin with this morning's agenda," said Shen, as he stood up from his seat.

Yuri stood up from her chair, smacking her hands on her desk to get everyone's attention. "Everyone! Everyone! Calm down! Okay people, I'm sure that everyone is well acquainted with Shizuka, and Silver. Anyway, Noda, Yui, Hisako and I have come together on a conclusion about what we should do with them, and our team," paused Yuri, as she was mostly trying to find the words for it.

"And, what?" asked Iwasawa impatiently. Yuri opened her eyes and concluded, "We don't want to have anymore people on our team. We have gone and trusted in too many people who have let us down in return. I'm terribly sorry to tell you, but we cannot let you join us."

Shizuka leapt from her seat, crying, "No, you can't! We belong here. Please reconsider it. We don't have anywhere else to g―"  
Yuri stepped in, "We didn't say that you couldn't stay here at this school, as we have no power over that, but please understand that we cannot trust outsiders anymore. If you want to gain our trust, please just don't get involved with us. I'm sure that you're nice people, but, there's not much more I can say."

Shizuka just stood, looking down at the ground, with her hand pressed against her chest, trying to resist tears.  
After a moment of silence, she smiled, and looked up at Yuri. "Well, Yuri, even though we can't be teammates, I still hope we can be friends. It was nice meeting everyone, and when Silver and I gain your trust, we won't hesitate to come back," said Shizuka, as she headed out the door with Silver, and gave a quick, sweet smile, before they close the door behind them.

After a moment, Yui jumped up, and screamed, "Why did you turn them away!? Shizuka is so beautiful, and sweet! She's practically perfect! You could tell that she wanted to cry, but she wanted to be strong and hold them in and―"  
Noda hit Yui in the back of head with the palm of his hand, "Yui, no one cares what you say. We couldn't take another chance that we don't have. Realize that not everyone here is good for once."

Iwasawa sighed and leaned back in her chair, "So what now, Yuri? With Angel gone, who is our enemy? Who will we fight against?" That question was being avoided this whole time since Angel had ran off and disappeared without a trace.

Yuri crossed her arms, "I think that Angel isn't going to accept defeat. I'm sure that she is going to become stronger, and take us out when we have lost hope in all means of fighting, since she was our only obstacle. I'm sure she'll come up with another plan of becoming stronger in pairs again, just like with those clones. Don't loose hope yet guys, Angel will return, and reclaim her school, and challenge us again. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know that she hasn't given up."

Somehow, everyone else knew what Yuri was talking about, and was willing to keep fighting, even if their enemy was off on the sidelines. But the question is "How?" If there is no enemy, what is there to fight? Surely, they can't just start picking fights with whoever. All of this was running through Yuri's head, even if nobody else was to hear it. She just didn't want to disband her group of friends which was more like a family to her than anything else.

"What is there now?" asked Yui, who was sprawled across one of the couches. Yuri quietly sat there for an instant and then responded, "We're going searching for the mysterious person that sent Shizuka and Silver here. Him or her, we need to find out what they're planning and why. We'll begin tomorrow morning. 6:30 a.m shar―Hinata! Otonashi! Are you idiots paying attention to any shit that I say?! You bastards! Anyway, you're all dismissed."

As everyone left, Noda and Yuri were the only ones remaining behind. Yuri turned to face Noda, but he pulled her into his embrace as she began to cry.

"I just don't get it. I can't tell myself that there's going to be no more fighting; that everything's over and we can finally be free, Noda. But, I don't want everyone else to get their hopes up. If there's no more here for us, we'll disappear into water fleas or barnacles, and we'll be separated. I don't want that!" sobbed Yuri into his chest.

He gave her a soft half-smile, and looked her in the eye, "Yuri, please trust me when I say this: Nothing will change. Angel will come back and do exactly what you said. I take your word for it, and you should too. You shouldn't be thinking about the 'what if's' or what's going to happen. You need to think about what's happening now. You have all of your friends here. You're never alone. Yuri, you're strong; stronger than everyone I've ever known. You just need to believe that you are, okay? Promise me, Yuri."

Noda held out his pinkie finger towards her with a gentle smile. As Yuri rubbed a tear off her cheek, she connected her pinkie with his. "It's a promise," whispered Noda...

**-/-**

Iwasawa and Hisako sat silently in their bedroom dorm together as they read some magazines and drank hot cocoa as snow fell outside.

Iwasawa turned over on her back to stare at the ceiling. "Hey, Hisako," asked Iwasawa, turning on her side to face Hisako.

"What is it?" asked Hisako, looking up from what she was reading. Iwasawa tried to find the words to say.

"You know how everyone said that I was here before already and that I came back suddenly? Do you remember what it was like back then? With everyone and my old self?" asked Iwasawa with a half-smile.

Hisako sighed, even though she didn't want to mention anything about the past to her new self. Especially since she doesn't remember anything of what happened between them.

"Everything was the way it is now, except Angel was our only target and everything...everything was perfect. We were all happy chasing Angel down, and playing in our band. It was a daily routine that never got tiring," gently smiled Hisako, as she remembered the happy days of the past.  
Iwasawa smiled back. "It sounds wonderful. I don't remember much of my memories either. But if my old self was happy, then I know that this new self of mine will be happy too!" smiled Iwasawa, as Hisako slightly blushed and turned her head to avoid eye contact. Iwasawa was never this cute.

The old Iwasawa was always serious, calm, and collective, and the jealous type. Hisako smiled to herself. Maybe Hisako would give this new Iwasawa a chance...

Later that night, Hisako joined Fujimaki to talk with her outside about what to do about discussing the fight with this new Iwasawa.

"Look, Fujimaki, I'm scared! I don't know what to think, what to do! All these possibilities float in my head and I'm losing my calm," said Hisako, as she let her head rest on her knees. It had briefly stopped snowing, as Fujimaki was sipping on some coffee that was partly warm.

Fujimaki looked down at his can of coffee, "She seems cool, Hisa. I don't think that she will take it hard. She doesn't remember anything, and it's not like she can do anything about it. It's already over and done. We've both gone our separate ways. I just have to ask you something, Hisa."

Hisako looked confused at Fujimaki, "What is it?"

Fujimaki gave her a serious look, "Do you love her?" Hisako's face lit up quickly, and she broke eye contact with Fujimaki, "Of course I do."

"Then tell her everything. If you trust her and love her enough, then tell her, before she disappears again." said Fujimaki as he took another drink from his can.

"You're right. I will. I'll do it now, that way I can get it over with," said Hisako, as she got up and walked back into the dorm building.

As she was walking she was thinking of how to put it into words. She was also thinking of how to say them. Sweet and sad, or pitiful?

As Hisako opened the door to the room, the dorm room was trashed and destroyed. Pictures hanging on the wall were crooked. Their beds were torn and halfway on the ground. Feathers from pillows were scattered across the floor. Clothes from their closet were thrown on the bed or on the floor. Books from the bookshelf were open and torn. Pages from the books lay across their desk. And in the middle of the room sat Iwasawa, clutching her head with her hands as she sat on her knees.

Hisako could hear that Iwasawa was crying and whimpering. She ran over her and grabbed Iwasawa's hands. "What happened? Are you alright?" asked Hisako as Iwasawa didn't respond.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?!" asked Hisako.

Iwasawa grabbed her head and screamed in pain, "I CAN HEAR IT. IT WON'T STOP! IT WON'T STOP!"

"What won't stop? Tell me! Iwasawa you have to tell me!" yelled Hisako, as Iwasawa frantically squirmed in pain on the floor.

Hisako told ahold of Iwasawa's arms and tried holding her down to make her stop moving. As she did this, Hisako immediately saw the fear and pain in Iwasawa's eyes.

A second later, Iwasawa got ahold of her arm, and swung at Hisako, punching her in the face.

"THE MUSIC! IT WON'T LEAVE ME! THE PITCHES! THEY'RE TOO HIGH! MAKE IT STOP!" cried Iwasawa, still grabbing her head. Tears were falling like droplets, but Iwasawa didn't clearly understand what she did to Hisako.

Hisako rubbed the side of her mouth, "Shit. That hurt." Hisako then grabbed Iwasawa's arms again, and pushed her down onto her back. Hisako then got on top of her to hold her arms and legs down, but the pain in Iwasawa didn't stop.

Iwasawa looked up at Hisako, "I can hear their screams! The music! The music won't stop! PLEASE KILL ME, Hisako! It won't stop until I'm dead!"

"I won't do it! You can't die here! Just calm down and maybe the pain will go away!" yelled Hisako.

Iwasawa ignore what Hisako said and kept kicking and screaming until about a half hour later when Iwasawa had passed out from the intense pain.

Hisako slowly got off of her, and tried to calm down. What had just happened? Had Iwasawa gone insane?

Suddenly, Yuri barged into the unlocked room, "What the hell is going on here?! Why is there scr―"

Yuri immediately saw the torn up bedroom and Iwasawa laying unconscious on the floor. "Hisako, tell me what happened here. NOW."

**-/-**

15 minutes went by of Hisako's story, as Yuri eyed the sleeping Iwasawa on the floor.

"You said that she was screaming that she could hear music playing in her head?" asked Yuri. Hisako nodded.

"That's odd. I know humans can get a song stuck in their head, but music where the pitches are too high? She wasn't listening to metal music was she?" asked Yuri.

"We don't have a CD player in here," included Hisako.

"Did she tell you anything about her memories?" asked Yuri.

"She hasn't told me anything. I think I remember her saying that she couldn't remember them," said Hisako. Yuri continued looking at Iwasawa.

"Maybe this whole accident was because she's remembering something of her past. Anyway, for now, we're keeping her in Demon's old cell until safe keeping. It will take awhile to clean this place up, and I don't want this to happen again," said Yuri as she picked up Iwasawa, and placed her on her back.

"Hey, Yuri."  
"Yeah?"  
"You don't think that she's gone insane, do you?"  
"I can't possibly say. I've never seen something like this. Hopefully not. But don't think about this right now. You can go ahead and room with Yusa and me tonight. Head there now while I'm taking Iwasawa down there."  
"Alright...thanks."

Even though Yuri told Hisako not to think about it, Hisako had to. Iwasawa was fine one minute, and Hisako turned around to find a psychotic, insane, girl on her bedroom floor, screaming and struggling in pain about music that she can only hear.

But during that whole night, Hisako didn't sleep. She could only think about Iwasawa.

**-/-**

Shizuka and Silver walked silently outside for an midnight stroll just to take their mind off of things. They had just been rejected, you know?

"I just don't get it, Silver. We tried our hardest just to be let down. It feels unreal," sighed Shizuka as they both sat at a bench nearby.

"I know. I'm sorry Shizuka. If I could I would've let us in," said Silver. The wind was blowing strongly now, as sleet began falling from the sky. In the distance of the field, Silver could see a figure standing in the middle of it. Silver looked closer and found that the figure was a girl, and it was staring at them.

She was tall, and had pink hair. In her hair was a lotus flower and she wore a mask. Silver stood up from his seat, "T-That's her! That is the girl who gave us the letter!"

Shizuka immediately looked to field to see the girl too, but she was closer this time. She seemed to walking closer and closer until she was standing in front of them.

None of them moved.

"You are the girl that helped us right?" asked Shizuka. The girl nodded, and handed them a letter.

"Something important will take place soon. Be careful though. You two will get caught in the middle..." said the girl, who had a calm and a voice that was fairly low. Shizuka and Silver read the letter quietly to themselves:

_To whom is reading, _

_In the council, of the North Highschool, the people are not what they seem. Mystical powers were given to them, but no one knows how. These powers were created to take down you and Team SSS. You were brought here to counteract these people with Team SSS._

_If you're willing to know about my identity, I am God's Messenger. He sent me to make sure that fate will take the right course. Farewell. Adieu. _

**_-Z.H-_**

When Shizuka looked back up, to ask what this was about, the girl had disappeared without a trace...

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking, and I hope that you were mind blown. If you guys want an explination, then head to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9:

The next morning, everyone (except Iwasawa) was gathered in Headquarters.

Yuri sat at her desk, with her feet popped up, as she tapped the end of a pen against the desk. Yui was the first one to speak up. She had a soft tone in her voice, "The rumor about Iwasawa...is it true?"

Everyone else besides Yuri and Hisako looked around to one another, seeing if they heard of this so called rumor and what is was about.

Yuri sighed and turned to Hisako. Since Iwasawa was most precious to Hisako, Yuri wanted to make sure that Hisako knew before she told any of them.  
"Are _you_ okay with it?" asked Yuri. Hisako nodded, hoping someone might know about an illness like this if Yuri told everyone what happened.

About seven minutes went by of the story that Hisako told Yuri. Matsushita stood up from his seat, "You don't think that she died of becoming insane, do you?"

Yuri shifted in her seat, "Personally, _I_ think not. It might be easily put that she could've been murdered and could hear music playing in the background as she died and what not. Anything could have possibly happened when she died, but her not being able to uncover her memories is strange. She'd have to have a head injury of some sort like Otonashi and the old Iwasawa. I just can't put what the music is about though..."

A few moments of silence came by, but was disturbed by Yuri, who rose from her desk and stood in front of everyone with her arms crossed.

Yuri said, "Alright, everyone. I know that this is a very unusual time for us, but Hisako and I will keep a good eye on Iwasawa through these monitors. For now, she's still unconscious, and that is the best that we can hope for now. The rest of you can head to your classes."

As everyone walked out, Sekine, Yui, and Irie stayed behind. With sad faces and tears in their eyes, they pleaded at Yuri and Hisako. Sekine spoke, "P-Please keep us informed about how she's doing. She may be different from the old Iwasawa, but she's still OUR Iwasawa, and we want to know when she'll be fine again." The three girls nodded and ran out of the room to catch up with the rest of the group.

"They're a good group of girls, Hisako. They're really kind-hearted," said Yuri, as Hisako smiled back at her and nodded.

Yuri waited for a few moments, and then closed the door and locked it. Pulling up the live camera monitors from the cell, Hisako looked out the window.

For a few seconds, the monitor just fuzzed and tried to gain contrast, and then it finally did.  
The live feed didn't show to be anything new. Iwasawa seemed to be awake on the cell bed, but wasn't moving very much, and continued to close her eyes to try and get rest. She seemed like she was back to her old self.

Yuri turned to Hisako, "You can head on to class. I can watch Iwasawa now. I'll make sure she won't cause trouble." Yuri winked at Hisako at the end of her sentence. Hisako smiled and walked out of the room. Though, Hisako didn't head to class. She headed for the dorms.

"Maybe I'll just get a few extra hours of sleep," said Hisako to herself, as she continued heading to the dorms.

On the way there, Hisako noticed a mysterious girl walking her way in the hallway. She wore a black and white uniform with pink hair, and a masquerade mask. Hisako tried not make eye contact, and continue past her, but the girl bumped into her shoulder roughly.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," the girl said, who bowed in respect. Hisako really didn't care and accepted her apology anyway, and let the girl continue down the hallway as Hisako did the same with herself.

"What a strange girl," thought Hisako.

**-/-**

Otonashi, Hinata, Shiina, and Ōyama sat together during lunch in the cafeteria. They were still clearly worried about Iwasawa.

"Look, what if changes when she receives all of her memories?" asked Otonashi.

"Change, like in how?" replied Hinata.

"I mean, what if she becomes insane after this? Wasn't there some people that were so upset by what happened to them earlier in life, that they just completely changed?" asked Otonashi.

Shiina replied, "I can't say that I have. But it might be possible. Iwasawa could've been insane before she died, and it's highly possible that it might occur here."

At this time, they all just decided to eat in silence, since it was lunch time, and try to take things off of their minds. It was beautiful outside. It wasn't too warm and the wind was blowing cool air. Otonashi stared outside from a few moments until Shiina got their attention.

Shiina immediately pulled out a bento full of sushi, vegetables and some rice balls.

Everyone stared at her. The sushi were shaped like puppies. Shiina stared back with a death glance. "Is there something wrong with it?" asked Shiina with a low voice like she was almost about to kill you.

Ōyama replied, "N-No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it. It's just cute. That's all..."

Otonashi then took out two bentos of his own and gave one to Hinata. "Here's the bento you wanted me to make for you this morning, even though I can't cook well," said Otonashi.

Hinata didn't hear a word Otonashi was saying and pulled the lid off of it to find grilled fish, tamagoyaki, some boiled carrots, cherry tomatoes, and Onigiri balls wrapped in seaweed.

"You better take back what you said! This looks delicious, Otonashi. Thank you for the food!" said Hinata, as he immediately stared eating the food.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I used to make food for Hatsune when she was sick. Her favorite was my Onigiri balls shaped like bunnies. She also liked my Takoyaki I made, and would always ask me to bring her a chocolate Taiyaki when I'd stop by a convience store," said Otonashi, whose face was practically blushing when he spoke of his little sister.

Ōyama replied, "You look so happy when you talk of your sister, Otonashi. You look like a girl whose just fallen for a guy"

"R-Really? I can't say that I'd look like tha—Hinata! Stop stealing my peaches, you thief!" said Otonashi, as he pulled his bento box away from Hinata.

"Please? I'm still hungry!" sweetly asked Hinata, whose puppy dog eyes even made Shiina turn away in cuteness.

"_No_! You should've ate slower! But if you're hungry, then don't go for my deserts," declined Otonashi, as he sat back and ate his grilled sausages while Hinata still stared at him with sad eyes.

"_Otonashi..._"

"What is it?" asked Otonashi as he turned toward Hinata.

Hinata had pulled Otonashi closer to him and kissed him in front of everyone, which made Ōyama turn and look away. Shiina, on the other hand, kept eating her Onigiri balls and watching the show in front of her. When Hinata had let go, Otonashi's face was bright red, and speechless.

"So...can I have some of your peaches now?"

**-/-**

Yuri later that day had decided to go and pay Iwasawa a visit since Iwasawa had no clue why she was placed in a cell to begin with.

When Yuri entered the cell, she was greeted by a hug from Iwasawa. "Yuri! I'm so glad you came! I'm sorry about what happened last night. I don't know what got into me."

Yuri pushed Iwasawa away, "Was it because of your memories?"

"Yeah, I guess. There wasn't much I remembered of them. I only remember hearing music, and I was in a room that was white. I couldn't see much in the room, because it was blurry. But the music was intensely loud, and very high pitched. It made my ears feel like they were bleeding. I-I could also hear voices telling me that I should kill myself. "Kill yourself, before everyone else kills you instead," the voice said. It was female voice, but she had a name. She told me her name, but I can't remember it."

Yuri stood unsure of anything Iwasawa said, but it was possible that this was her back story.

"Maybe the voice that was telling you to kill yourself was a person inside the room with you," suggested Yuri. Iwasawa shook her head.

"I don't remember. The room was very blurry. Though I'm scared that these memories will back again, and I don't want them to. But I remembered one more thing," said Iwasawa with a distraught look on her face.

Yuri asked, "And what is that?"

"I was playing a game when all of this was happening..."

"A game? Like what kind of game?" asked Yuri.

"I don't know! The room was blurry. I couldn't see anything. I just remember that. I don't remember anything else. Could we stop talking about this? It's giving me a headache," said Iwasawa.

"Sure, but you know that these small pinpoints of memories aren't going to stop until you receive every single piece of it, right?" asked Yuri, which Iwasawa wasn't very fond with.

Iwasawa sighed, "This is terrible! I don't want to remember anymore! I can't! These memories scare m—"

Yuri took ahold of Iwasawa's shoulders, "Iwasawa! Stop! You can't change what has already been done. You will have to deal with the memories. You have to stand up against them, or you cannot keep moving forward."

Yuri's serious eyes made Iwasawa turn away. Iwasawa said, "Alright, I understand. Hopefully they can just all come at once and get it over with."

Yuri released her grip, and turned towards the door, "For now, as long as you are still remembering your memories, I cannot allow you out of this cell for any reasons. You are a danger to my team."

"That's fine. But sometime or another, can I see Hisako? I need to speak and apologize to her," asked Iwasawa.

Yuri pushed the heavy metal door open, "We'll have to see. For now, we're tracking this messenger that sent Shizuka and Silver here. Hisako will keep watch on you while we're gone. But, who knows. Stuff may change. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**-/-**

{Iwasawa's P.O.V}

What Yuri told me has been upsetting. I can't think straight with these sudden memories floating around in my head. It's not like I can keep myself occupied. There is nothing here besides what a normal prison cell looks like.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. It got lonely that I started humming to myself. I don't know what song I was humming, I was just bored out of my mind, so what else was I suppose to do? Twiddle my thumbs?

Memories, could you please come and get this over with? Please? I want to know, but I don't.

A flash of white appeared before my eyes, and then disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"What?" I asked to myself, and looked around the room. I didn't see anything that could easily move without ease.

"Am I remembering something?" I asked to myself. I close my eyes and tried to remember. A little piece of memory would mean a lot to me.  
I focused harder, and then I began seeing an image.  
I was in the same white room, but it much more clearer.  
There...there was something in my hands, but I couldn't see it from where I was looking.

There was a girl beside me too. That was who I was looking at. She looked about my age, about 15. She had the whitest of hair, deep blue eyes, and a light blue dress with ribbon laces around her ankles. She was barefoot too. She was playing with a rabbit doll, and she seemed to enjoy playing with it.

"It's not fun being lonely, is it?" she said while smiling towards me.

My past self shook their head. The girl turned back towards the doll she was holding, smiling at it too.

"That's alright. You have me, Masami. I won't ever leave your side. When you're alone like this, just think of me, and I promise that you won't feel scared or lonley anymore. Even if the doctors don't like me, I'll still be here, okay?" She said, grabbing ahold of my hand and placing it in hers.

"Thank you, Hidari. You'll be there for me, right?" My past self asked.

"Always," the girl said.

The rest of my memories ended here. It was like someone was controlling what memories I saw and what not.

"Hidari..." I said to myself, trying to remember who that was. I couldn't remember. My head was already pounding non-stop. Nothing would come to my head. I hate how I can't remember. I sat there, not knowing how much time has passed or if any passed at all.

I felt something touch my shoulder lightly, but I froze, since I was alone in this cell of mine.

I turned my head, and sitting on the bed was that girl from my memories, staring straight at me with a smile across her face.

I screamed at the sight of her, and moved away into the corner farest from her as she found this amusing. When she hopped off the bed, she floated in mid-air towards me, which made back into the corner even more.

"P-Please do-don't hurt me..." I cried, closing my eyes, as I scrunched into a ball, and tried to pretend that this was all a dream. When I opened my eyes, she was crouching down in front of me.

She talked to me, "Don't be afraid of me. I won't...hurt you." She touched my head with her hand.

"You're not real...none of this is real. This is all just a dream that turned into a nightmare. My memories can't appear out here," I said, closing my eyes back, and telling myself this over and over again.  
"You don't remember who I am? I'm Hidari! I was the girl that would sit with you and talk with you at the psychiatric hospital," said Hidari, but I looked up at her with confused and terrified eyes.

"W-what did you s-say? A psychiatric hospital was where I was?" I asked frighteningly, even though she nodded with a smile.

Another memory flashed inside my head with bright light until I could see the images.

I could now remember where I was and the whole building looked familiar. I remembered what room was sitting in now. I was sitting back in my room again. Hidari and another girl beside her were on my bed, sitting where they did usually.

A familiar nurse walked in. She said, "Masami Iwasawa, Ichijou-Sensei will now see you." And with that, the doctor stepped in.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Same as always."  
"Have you noticed any changes lately?"  
"No. They're still there."  
"Who is 'they'?"  
"Hidari and Alice. They're sitting on the bed behind me."  
"Masami, there is no one there. All I see are the wall and your bed. I don't see anything else."

I turned and looked to see if what he was saying was true, but Hidari and Alice were still sitting there. Hidari was smiling at me too.

"You're wrong, Sensei. They're still there."

"Masami, you're sick. You may see two girls sitting there, but really, they're not there. Do you get why you're here?" He asked. I really shook my head no, but I was afraid that this wasn't going to be good. I've only been here for 3 days.

"You have Auditory Hallucination and Schizophrenia, Masami. Normal people don't have these kinds of things. Alice and Hidari aren't real. Your brain just thinks that someone is there, but there's not. Does that make sense?" asked the doctor, as he patted my back. I jerked away from him, and stared at him oddly.

"I'm not stupid, so don't talk to me like I am, Sensei. I'm not sick. I'm not crazy. Just because I see something that you don't, doesn't make me any else different than you!" I shouted. I heard Alice's distorted voice from the bed, "Kill him, Masami. You don't need him, and he's clearly trying to take advantage of you. Do it. Do it now. Before he gets you first."

Frighten by what Alice had told me, I hesitated, but I then grabbed a pair of scissors off one of the tables, and started running at him. I stabbed him in the left thigh really hard. When I pulled out the scissors, blood was on the blade.

When I had realized what I had done, it was already too late,"N-n..no...I didn't do this! This wasn't me! Alice made me! No please!"

Sensei rushed out of the room, as I fell to my knees, sobbing. I didn't have control of what I was doing, and clearly, the girls who won't leave me alone, aren't helping either.

"Alice! Look what you've made me done! How could you?! Why don't you two just go somewhere else and leave me alone! I don't need you! I'm fine by myself!" I shouted, as I could hear multiple shouting from outside my door, and in the hallways.

Alice jumped off the bed, and floated towards me, "Silly girl. We can't leave. We're here for you. We need you, not the other way around. As long as you're here, we won't ever leave!" And with that, she floated back over to Hidari, who wasn't really doing much of anything.

With nothing much else to do, I sat at the locked door and listened to the muffled sounds outside.

"...How did...happen?"  
"Iwasawa Masami.."  
"Looks...serious. Probably several stitches..."

After that I slid back from the door. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I was suppose to convince them that I was sane. That I wasn't crazy. That I was the normal girl that I used to be. Nothing was going right, and it all because of them...

When I was back to the real world, sitting in my cell, I didn't move. Hidari tapped my head until I looked over at her.

"I-I was a crazy lunatic? I stabbed somebody?! Wait! Why are you the only one here? Where's Alice?" I asked, mostly screaming, because of my unusual memories.

Hidari gave me a straightforward answer with that insane smile that never left her face, "She's not awake yet. She's still inside your body sleeping. It took alot for us to get here, especially since we have to hide carefully inside your body past God-sama's, and 's detections."

"W-Wait, what?! Alice is inside my body!? Why—Wait, you were in there too! That's gross! Get out of my body, Ali—"

The door opened to my cell and in the doorway was Hisako. "Iwasawa, are you alright? I saw this girl in—"

Hisako stopped her sentence when she saw Hidari sitting beside me. Hidari waved to her. "Who is that?!" She asked, closing the door behind her. I was surprised that she didn't ask how she got in here.

Hidari stood up, though she floated in mid-air, and smiled at Hisako, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hidari, and I'm Masami's admirer, and caretaker."

Hisako just looked at me with the weirdest face ever and then back to her, "W-why are you here, and where did you come from?"

Hidari began answering her questions like we were on a quiz bowl or something, "I'm here to take care of Masami. There are many places I came from. I'm from Masami's past, and then I came from Masami's body to get here."

Hisako stared back at me, "I don't believe it, I'm calling Yuri. She'll be excited to see and hear this." Hisako got out her phone and talked to Yuri. She told her about what Hidari said, though I have questions of my own to ask to Hidari.

After Hisako got off the phone, she turned to me, "Guess we'll be here awhile. Yuri is still busy investigating, won't be back for another hour.

Thank goodness. That buys me time on how to explain why Hidari is here, and to ask some questions of my own.

* * *

**I swear, all of this will eventually make sense! Don't worry guys! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**こんばんは、皆さん！！Good evening everyone, here's Chapter 10. So, I'm starting high school next year, and high school will guide my path to college, so I will not be writing as much when school starts again. I will write over the summer though. Also, Unforgettable Memories has reached 8K views! This means that if everyone wants to see the next chapter for this series, then I need 2 reviews per chapter from now on. No, you cannot review twice on the same account. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next morning when Shen had just arrived to their student council room to finish the left over paperwork, he found Angel sitting at his seat at their conference table.

He made sure that the door was locked before speaking to her.

"What are _you_ doing here, Angel?" he asked. She glared at him and then made her remark, "I'm not sending you to this school just so you can have fun. I sent you here so you can find a way to take down Team SSS. If you won't take charge then I will."

"What do you mean?! I'm been working my ass off to try and get things under control and find a way to stop them! But I have to act all goody-two-shoes! And then there's you, whose been sitting on your ass doing nothing, but trying to recover! It's been two months, Angel! Do something bes―"

There was a knock at the door. Angel said, "Let her in. It's only Kitsune." Shen obeyed the command, and opened the door to find Kitsune standing there like Angel had said. He then proceeded to lock the door again after Kitsune entered the room.

Angel replied to Kitsune, "How is the Demo Player working? Is it giving you any trouble?"

Kitsune shook her head, "No. Everything seems fine, though the Time Delay glitches sometimes. I tried to take down Yuri using Harmonics with Time Delay, but the Time Delay glitched, and didn't work, so I couldn't attack her without them seeing me hurt her, and they ended up seeing me."

"How about the other attacks? Howling? Earthquake? How about the new Demise Ring, I've made especially for your Demo?" asked Angel with a sharp smirk. Kitsune shook her head again, "No. I haven't had much time to practice the demos without causing attention."

Angel tapped her finger on the desk, "Make sure you test all of them before the end of today. I'll have the rest try their special attacks today too. I don't want my hard work to go to waste. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my chat with him now."

Kitsune bowed, "Of course. I'll take my leave now." Kitsune left the room at that moment.

Angel eyed Shen, "Now, can I finally discuss my plans, Naoi? It's really important that you hear this."

"Of course," said Naoi, and took a seat in front of Angel.

**-/-**

Yuri had appeared a half hour later like she had said. When she opened the door, she immediately stopped in the doorway when she saw Hidari.

"Y-you weren't kidding..." said a stunned Yuri, as she closed the door behind her. She finished, "Alright, who is this?" asked Yuri, who arms were crossed. Hisako turned to Iwasawa, "She can answer that."

Iwasawa said, "Well, not everything. I just met her not too long ago. You can introduce yourself." Iwasawa turned toward Hidari. Hidari smiled, and stood up, but she floated in mid-air, which made Yuri and Hisako look at her weirdly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hidari. I'm Masami's, and Masami's mine," Hidari stood in front of Iwasawa with her arms out, like she was protecting her, "Whoever you people are, I'm not letting _any_ of you near her. I need Masami, and Masami needs me. I won't let you take her!"

Yuri looked at Hidari, "H-Hidari, we won't take Iwasawa away from you. We just came to ask what you're doing here, where you came here and shit. We won't hurt you or Iwasawa."

Hidari looked at Yuri a bit more, nodded and then backed away from Iwasawa and sat down next to her. "Alright, I trust you."

Yuri looked to Hidari, "So, Hidari, why are you here?"

"I'm here for Masami. I need Masami, and Masami needs me. I cannot live without Masami," boldly said Hidari. Yuri didn't believe it. Where had this girl come from anyway? She was...odd.

Yuri rephrased the question, "Why do you need Iwasawa and why does she need you?" Yuri finally took a seat in a wooden chair in one of the corners.

Hidari looked down, "I would die without Masami. She is my life support. And Masami needs me because I saved her from loneliness. She's repaying me by letting me stay with her." Yuri was thinking at the moment. So how did she get here in the cell? How did she get here? What is real reason for being here? And what other plans does she have for staying here? Yuri knew that she was holding back the important facts. Yuri looked over at Hisako, who was sitting with arms crossed. She clearly didn't like Hidari.

Yuri questioned, "Hidari, how did you get here into this world?"

Hidari stretched and layed back on the bed, "I don't know...I'm tired. I don't want to answer anymore questions. I'm taking a nap." Hidari closed her eyes and really did start taking a nap.

Yuri exclaimed, "What! No, you_ have_ to answer my question! And it's 9:30 in the evening, why would you take a nap!? I don't know, whatever. I've gotten bored anyhow. Come on, Hisako. Let's head to our dorm."

"Wait," said Iwasawa, who tugged Hisako's wrist before she left. Hisako turned around, "What is it?"

Iwasawa said in a quiet voice, "I-I'm sorry about last night. I-I didn't mean to punch you in the face on purpose, and trash the room. I-I'm―"  
Hisako patted Iwasawa's head and smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault. You were just remembering your memories. Don't take it too hard on yourself."

Hisako and Yuri had finally left the room when Iwasawa had decided that maybe a good rest will make her more refreshed than the night before.

When Iwasawa had begun to doze off, she heard Hidari's quiet voice, "Masami, before too long, Alice will wake up. She's an evil person. S-She killed someone important to me, and I can never forgive her for that. Don't worry, Masami. I won't let that happen to you a―"

That was the last of what Iwasawa remembered before she finally fell asleep.

**-/-**

Kitsune stepped towards the girl that she had carefully chose to use. Kitsune decided that she wanted to try out her special attack, and needed a test monkey to try it on. She was in the allies of her town.

"No, please! STOP! Don't hurt me! Please!" screamed the girl, as she tried to get away from Kitsune by running.

Kitsune smirked, and kept walking towards the victim, "It's no use. You just keep running away, little lamb. Just sit still. It won't take long..."

The girl kept running but tripped by uneven ground and bruised her knee and shin. The girl screamed again as she saw Kitsune round the corner, and tried to crawl away, but couldn't fast enough. Kitsune got closer and closer to her.

"**_Corrupt Skills: Demise Ring_**," said Kitsune with an insane smirk on her face. As these words were said, a floating ring was formed around the girl.

"No! Please! Whatever you want, I'll do it! Just don't kill me!" begged the girl in mercy.

"Too late..." said Kitsune. Inside the ring, the air inside was released to the outside of the ring, leaving the victim inside to suffocate.

The girl inside grabbed her throat as she couldn't breathe. "He―" was the girl's last words. When the girl was finally dead, the ring had disintegrated, and the girl layed unmoving on the ground. A few moments later, the girl had began to disintegrate too, as her fragments floated into the sky.

Kitsune watched them float upward, but then continued on through the alley. Surely enough, someone would've heard the girl's cry for help, and Kitsune didn't want to stick around for whoever decided to show up.

She ran around the corner, watched for anyone coming, and then continued. When she was about two blocks ahead of the crime scene, she heard a commotion around where she had just been at. She heard a women's voice, "Where is my child at!? Where is my daughter?!"

Kitsune said to herself, "Shit." She didn't know that people would start to notice this quickly. She decided that running away from that area may seem suspicious, and started to walk. She then dodged into a sushi restaurant. She waited a about ten minutes, and then started for North High. It had began to rain, so Kitsune took cover by running underneath the trees until she finally arrived at the school and ran into the building.

She was safe, but if anyone was suspicious, she needed to come up with an alibi. Kitsune felt a hand on her shoulder, and froze for a second. She felt lips near her right ear. "I've heard how the attack went. Everybody is going mad after you completely destroyed that girl. So, how does it feel?"  
Kitsune turned around and immediately knew that it was Angel.

"It feels fine. It was only the first time I use―" Kitsune suddenly felt weak, and fell onto the ground, almost paralyzed. Angel smiled, "I forgot to mention something important. It must of slipped my mind. Your attack uses a lot of energy, and afterwards you'll be drained, and probably can't move for about an hour. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

"You forgot to mention it on purpose, _didn't you_?" asked Kitsune, as she tried to move but couldn't. Angel smirked, "Maybe. But it's not like _you_ were an important piece anyway. A few hours of not moving won't kill you. But I have plans to figure out my next move. So when you're finally able to move, don't come looking for me. I'm busy."

Kitsune didn't answer as Angel walked off, leaving Kitsune on the school lobby floor, motionless.

**-/-**

Iwasawa awoke on her bed, not knowing how much time had passed or if it was daylight or not. She rubbed her eyes and looked next to her to find that Hidari wasn't there.

"Hidari?" asked Iwasawa, looking around the room. Hidari wasn't anywhere to be found. Suddenly when Iwasawa turned back around, Hidari was standing right behind her.  
"Sorry, I was resting. I didn't tell you where I went," said Hidari.

"Where were you!?" asked Iwasawa demandedly. "Inside your body." said Hidari with a straight face. "Okay, would you please stop that?"  
"Stop what?"  
"Going inside my body! It's weird, and gross, and disgusting! Just stop it, unless I give you permission or something."  
"Alright."

Iwasawa sat on the bed, and sighed. "Hey, Hidari."  
Hidari looked over at her, "Yes, Masami?"  
"Tell me about yourself, and what happened back then," said Iwasawa. Hidari looked down, but didn't say anything.

"About me? Well, back in your past, I was a figment of your imagination, but I was able to become real, somehow. I became a patient there and lived in the same room as you. I decided then that I would protect you from Alice, and anyone else. I knew that you were lonely, so I wanted to be the only one you would ever need. If you want to know about my history, then there's not much I can tell you. Masami, you're my history. Everything that I have done was influenced by you. And that's why I can't leave you. But, I have memory loss like you do, so I don't remember everything. Though if I can say this, I'll tell you one thing," said Hidari, looking over at Iwasawa sadly.

"What is it?" asked Iwasawa, who was worried about what she was going to say.

"I'm caught between this world and the real one. I don't know why I'm here, and my real body is still stuck up in the real world, and my soul is here, but they're suppose to be together until I reach Heaven, and they're not. I don't know why, but my body is lying in a hospital bed in the real world, and I wish I knew why and how. Someone is interfering with my memories, and I'm sure of it. That is why I don't know how I became real. I didn't have a head trauma like you. Your death was shock to me too, and I remember how I cried over your body, Masami," said Hidari with a sad face.

"How did I die? Please tell me!" begged Iwasawa. Hidari shook her head, "No. I'm not saying how until you're close to remembering anything. Not even I can put it into words the way that I saw it. It-It was just something unexplainable."

Iwasawa sighed and tried another way of getting her to talk, "Okay, then tell me what I died from."

"Murder."

Iwasawa remained silent, but shocked by the terrible news. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not. Everything that I tell you is truth. I will not lie to you," said Hidari. As soon as Hidari finished her sentence, there was a knock a the cell door. The cell door opened and standing in the doorway was Otonashi.

Iwasawa scoffed and crossed her arms, "What do_ you_ want?"

Otonashi looked at her disgustedly and almost decided to turn around and head back out of the room, but stayed anyway. "I am here to keep you company since you're stuck in here. Besides, Yuri wanted be to bring you breakfast, and some orange juice, but if you don't want me in your sight then I can just leave," threatened Otonashi, hoping that Iwasawa would beg for him to stay, but suddenly, the food was snatched out of his hands by Hidari.

"What the―?" asked Otonashi when he realized that the food was gone, and saw Hidari standing there, holding it.

"Here, Masami. I wouldn't want you to starve," smiled Hidari as she handed Iwasawa the food. "Thank you," replied Iwasawa with a smile as she started eating her tsukemono. Otonashi sighed and closed the door behind him.

Inside Iwasawa's meal was rice crackers, tsukemono, Pocky, nikuman, bakauke, and her juice to finish it off. She completely devoured the tsukemono in two bites, and went directly for the Pocky next. Iwasawa looked over at Otonashi, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be doing work or with Hinata or something?" asked Iwasawa as she popped a Pocky stick into her mouth.

"Okay, look, I haven't done anything to you and you insist on not getting along with me, but you do with everyone else. Do you just not like me or―"

"You know, I haven't gotten to know you well. It's been like four times, counting today, since I've seen you, and we don't talk, and it's not like I can just start up a conversation with someone that I don't know. You have to give me some credit here," said Iwasawa muffly, since she had food in her mouth.  
Otonashi replied, "Well, that doesn't give you the right to be rude to me. I am somebody, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that," said Iwasawa chewing on another Pocky stick. Otonashi sat down on the floor, not knowing how to keep her company. She had "that girl" in here too.

Otonashi said awkwardly, "Iwasawa, tell me something about your memories." Iwasawa looked over to him like he was crazy.

"If you're really_ that_ bored, then I'll tell you bits of them, but I don't remember everything, okay? Umm, so I began first at a psychiatric hospital, and then I met Hidari and Alice, I attacked a doctor, and um, then I was playing some kind of game because I was holding something, but then I heard these loud pitches of creepy music. When I heard it, I felt like I had to escape from it, but I couldn't. And that's all I remember. Frankly, I started with the music, and my memories are going from finish to start instead of start to finish," said Iwasawa, finishing off the Pocky, and started for the bakauke.

Otonashi replied, "It's weird. Your memories are playing backwards? I've never heard of something like that before. And this girl, do you know why she's here?"

Iwasawa shook her head, "Nope. Not even she knows."

Otonashi suggested, "Maybe if you remember all of your memories, then maybe all of this would make sense."

Hidari barked, "No! Masami cannot remember all of her memories!" Iwasawa and Otonashi looked at her. "Why not?" asked Iwasawa.

"Because if you remember all of your memories, then Alice will awaken, and infect this world. I know what Alice truly is, and if Alice awakens when Masami remembers everything, then this world will die if Alice can get ahold of it. Alice once got ahold of something precious to me and destroyed it, and I won't let her do it again. I can't," shouted Hidari.

Iwasawa said, "Hidari, I know what you're saying, but I can't pick and choose when I want to remember my memories or not. I'm afraid of Alice, but I have Team SSS to take her down if she will become a problem. You don't need to worry."

"Yes I do. I don't want Alice coming after you, and Yuri, and everyone else. She will destroy them, Iwasawa. Somebody will have to destroy her, before she destroys us," said Hidari.

"That's what Alice would always tell me," replied Iwasawa.

A familiar voice resounded through Iwasawa's head, "_And I'm right, aren't I?_" Iwasawa stood in shook.

"Alice."

"What did you say?" asked Otonashi.  
"I-I...I just heard Alice's voice," said Iwasawa. Otonashi and Hidari looked at each other.

"_Ohh...you can hear me, Iwasawa? Hello then. You'll be seeing me soon. Though, this is our goodbye..for now..._" said Alice's voice, and then there was silence.

Hidari spoke up, "W-what did she say?" Iwasawa was still frozen, "She said she'll be here soon. I'm afraid of what's going to happen when she comes, if Alice is as bad as Hidari told us."

"I'm afraid that it's the truth. Alice will destroy this world, if she's not stopped. That's why you can't remember your memories, but it's not like we have a choice now. Alice is now awake inside you, but she can't get out until you've remembered everything. So, that might give us time to plan something. Yuri will have to know about this beforehand. We may never know when you might remember everything."

Iwasawa clutched her head, "Gah, I'm so confused! Why are you and Alice here?!"

Hidari shook her head, "I don't know. Not even I know of what reason I am here for; but I don't care why as along as Masami is here."

Iwasawa was getting tired of Hidari now. All of this nonsense of her being near Iwasawa, and why she won't let her go. It was all getting on Iwasawa's nerves. Iwasawa then stood up and turned to Otonashi, "You can leave now. I want to go back to sleep. I'm not feeling well."

Otonashi replied, "Okay. That's alright. I'll take my leave and tell Yuri that you're doing fine." Otonashi got up and out of his seat, and left the room.

Otonashi thought, "She's lying. She can't be feeling bad. We can't get sick, but I felt like she needed to be left alone for now. Oh well. I won't meddle in her business. I'll see what Hinata is up too."

**-/-**

Later that day, Hisako and Otonashi decided to visit Iwasawa again, and see if she was "feeling better". It was about 6 P.M.

Otonashi looked to Hisako, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Hisako crossed her arms.

"Of course I want to do this. I want to make sure that Iwasawa is alright, especially with that freak girl, Hibari, or whatever her name is," said Hisako with a non-reassuring attitude. Otonashi felt the tense air around them, "Alright."

As they neared the door, Otonashi pulled the key from his jacket pocket. He turned the lock, and pulled open the door.

Hisako's eyes widened. Nobody was found in the room. Everything seemed perfectly in order, but Iwasawa and Hidari were missing.

Hisako ran into the room. "I-Iwasawa?" She checked under the bed, but she wasn't found there. She checked even in the most impossible places.

Hisako fell onto her knees near the bed's side. "Damn it," she whispered, "I was too late."

Otonashi rushed to her side, "H-Hisako...I'm sorr―" He tried to help her up.

Hisako slapped his hand away, "NO! It's _not_ alright! I missed her again! She's gone, and I couldn't do anything to stop her...just like last time." Otonashi could tell that Hisako was trying to hold back the tears.

"Hisako, you don't know if Iwasawa's gone. She could've been kidnapped, or ran away. You can't lose hope," said Otonashi, who was trying to helpful, but it clearly was helping.

"Otonashi, there isn't any other simpler explanation to why Iwasawa's gone," said Hisako.

"_She's gone..._"

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW if you want to see the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for coming to this chapter! I really need more reviews for this story, though I don't want to pressure everyone to review...if you do, you get a free puppy! Anything would be nice! I'm also sorry about the lack of Otonata (Otonashi x Hinata). I'm sorry to disappoint, but there won't be much in the story. **

* * *

The same evening, Hisako and Otonashi visited Yuri with the bad news.

Yuri was busy planning a new plan for this week, and building the 3D blueprints for it. Hisako and Otonashi stepped into the Headquarters with a melancholy look on their faces. Yuri immediately looked up, "What's wrong? You two don't look very happy."

Hisako turned away, and Otonashi stepped forward, "Well, um, it's hard to explain. I-Iwasawa is missing, along with Hidari. Both of them weren't found in their cell when we checked."

Yuri's eye widened. "Are you serious?" Otonashi nodded. "That's awful. How could this happened? Well, there's about three possibilities that could've happened. She could've passed into the next world with Hidari. She could've been kidnapped, or either Hidari has done something with her."

Yuri continued with her sentence, "And I think only two of the possibilities are reasonable. Hidari doing something with her, and her passing into the real world. We'll have to wait and see if either one of them appears or we'll have to claim that Iwasawa passed on."

Hisako remained silent, and didn't want to think about the possibilities yet. Hisako thought, "This can't be happening. I promised myself that I'd protect her and not let her go this time. I failed..."

Yuri turned her attention toward Hisako this time, "Don't worry Hisako. I'm sure that Iwasawa and Hidari will show up soon. They can't be too far away." Though this didn't give Hisako any hope. Hisako ran towards the door, open it, and hurried out.

"Wait!" yelled Otonashi. Yuri shook her head, "No, Otonashi. Leave her. She'll probably be searching for Iwasawa now, and if Hidari said right, then Alice will awaken within Iwasawa if we don't hurry. Though, if Iwasawa left this world then we have nothing to worry about, but I wouldn't be too sure about Iwasawa leaving this early. But there is only another possibility with one of those possibilities."

"And that would be?" asked Otonashi.  
Yuri stared, "What if Iwasawa remembered her memories, felt that she could move on, but Alice left her body before Iwasawa moved on and is here in our world. Especially with that new "town" next to us, I'm worried that Alice will go on a killing spree there."

Otonashi sighed, "This is too much, Yuri. First, we have a possibility that our world could die and us with it. Second, we could all be fine, and Iwasawa is somewhere with Hidari. Or third, someone's taken her hostage, and could kill her."

Yuri said nonchalantly, "Don't worry. I'm sure this whole mess will be over by tomorrow. Iwasawa will be fine, and Hisako and Iwasawa can finally get back together and have a happy ending. Just like in the story books."

Otonashi narrowed his eyes, "But this isn't a story book."

Yuri beat her palms against the desk, "Otonashi, if you keep trying to bring me down, then I _will_ be happy enough to throw you out the same way you came in here. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to attend to, so leave now."

Otonashi scoffed and went out the door, hoping that Yuri was working on a plan to find Iwasawa.

**-/-**

"Angel-sama," said Kouri as he knelt down in front of her, "I bring a message from Shen."

Angel turned around and faced the underling. "It's about time. I'm sure that everything's in order, yes?"

Kouri looked up and nodded, "Yes, of course, Angel-sama." Kouri handed Angel the letter. Angel ripped open the seal, and began to read the letter.

She turned to Kouri after reading the end, "What time is he planning to do this at?"

"Shen has told me at approximately 10 A.M tomorrow morning. He expects everything to go as planned and have no interruptions."

Angel smirked, "He's very confident about this. Though I would go and confront Yuri myself, but I don't have the strength to go more than five minutes." Angel stepped forward and looked out the window.

"Tell Shen that I want to meet with him, and make sure that he brings the items with him. I have much planned with them," said Angel, not making eye contact with Kouri, and staring out the window.

Kouri bowed his head, "Of course, Angel-sama. I will leave now." Kouri rose from his knee, and left the room without another word.

**-/-**

The next morning, Hisako planned to meet Yuri to discuss a mission to look for Iwasawa. It was about 9:45 A.M, and Hisako couldn't sleep at all the previous night, and was hoping for some promise in finding Iwasawa.

Hisako entered Yuri's dorm room quietly, but found that she hasn't there. Hisako looked around the cafeteria (where Yuri had her morning coffee), the library, and the gym before receiving a text from Yuri:

**_To: (Group Message)_**  
**_From: Yuri_**  
**_Subject: Hurry!_**

_**Come to the Headquarters quick! I have more bad news, than before. Everyone is to meet here in ten minutes or I'm starting without them.** _

Hisako closed her phone and ran to Headquarters. Everyone was rushing in as Hisako arrived. When everyone was seated, Yuri kicked off the lights.

Ōyama was the first to speak up, "Yuri, what's this all about?"

Yuri narrowed her eyes, "It seems that Angel has come back and is working with that school next to us. I received an e-mail today, and a video was attached to it. I'd tell you about it, but I want everyone to watch for themselves." Yuri pushed the remote control button, and the video began playing.

Angel, Shen, and Kouri were standing in the first shot in what looked to be the North High gym.

Angel spoke, "So, Yuri. You thought that you got rid of me, did you? Well, think again! I've gained more knowledge than ever before. I've even gained some allies too."

Shen spoke, "Angel, did you forget to mention our _plan_?" This was some really bad acting.

"Of course not."

The camera moved to the right, and now in the shot was Iwasawa. A rope was tied around her wrists as she dangled from a beam in the gym and was about two feet off the ground. Hidari wasn't anyway to be found.

Angel stepped into the shot, along with Shen and Kouri. Angel laughed evilly. "Look how pathetic she looks. It would be a shame if she had to die, but I wouldn't believe that _Yuri_ would let me kill one of her teammates, now would she?" said Angel, smirking.

She continued, "If you want Iwasawa back, then you'll give the key. Yes, Yuri, I know that you know about the key. If won't give that to me, then surrender and I'll become ruler of this world once again, and then I'll give your little friend back and we can all play nice."

Iwasawa softly spoke, "Yuri...Hisako...Help me. Come save me. Please..."

Angel smirked, "You hear that Yuri? She calling for you to help her. You better make your decision, and I want it in the minimum of four days at 10 A.M. If you give me no answer, I'll kill her at my own free will."

"Until we meet again, Yuri..."

Then the video cut off. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. They were stunned at by how this turned out. Hisako, who was sitting at the far end of the couch, started to cry.

"This is all my fault! I have to go save her! I can't let her die!" screamed Hisako, and tried to run for the door, but Yuri grabbed her arm and pulled Hisako back.

"Yuri! What are you doing?! I need to save her! We just can't sit around and do nothing! We need—"

Yuri slapped Hisako across the cheek, and grabbed Hisako by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself, Hisako! I'm sure that you want to go and save Iwasawa, but what about the rest of us?! You need to think about what might happen to all of us before you go off and try to do something stupid. We're going to go into a town where people die, and we ourselves could die there. Do you know what could happen when people die in this kind of world? We probably don't get to live again. Our DNA would be deleted, and we'd never see light once more! That could happen to one life, or ten. I'm not risking that ten, Hisako. I'm going alone there. I'm not letting any of you go. Not today, tomorrow, or next year. I'm going to surrender. I know how much everyone went through, and I want to protect you guys, okay?"

Yuri said to everyone with a sad smile, "Everyone, these next few days maybe the last times that we meet like this, so savour the moment while you have it."

Yui stood up, "Yuri! We can't let them win! There _has_ to be some other way!"

Yuri closed her eyes and crossed her eyes, "There's only two ways we could avoid giving in and surrendering." Yuri reopened her eyes.

Yuri continued, "Either I give Angel the Key of Regret, which I don't possess anymore, or we fight another battle to get Iwasawa back, and nobody's had training for two months. I can't send untrained soldiers to fight an impossible war."

Hinata remarked, "We could train these next few da—"

Yuri barked, "We can't. The commotion would attract their attention, and they'd know somthing's up. We can't do it, unless you guys are willing to go into battle untrained, and stand no chance against Angel and whoever Angel's minions are, and are hoping to get each other killed then have at it."

Everyone looked around to each other and then after a while they together shouted, "We'll do it."

Yuri looked confused, but then smiled, "That's my team."

**-/-**

"Angel! Let me out! I can't take it anymore," screamed Iwasawa as she pounded on the cell door. She threw her hands against the door even though her rope-burned wrists were hurting her terribly.

A intercom was in Iwasawa's cell, and Angel's voice echoed through it, "You're so annoying. Why can't I kill you and that blue-haired brat already?"

"Just let me out! What have I done against you? But tell me what you've done with Hidari first! Where is she?" demanded Iwasawa.

Angel's voice echoed again, "Her? She far away in a special cell made for her. I may have promised Yuri that I'd give you back, but I said nothing about Hidari."

Iwasawa pounded against the door again, "Let her go, you bitch! We didn't do anything to you!"

Angel laughed, "You don't know how much I've put into this. But Iwasawa, you're the main course of this feast I've made. Eventually, you'll know more..." Angel giggled, and the voice broke.

Iwasawa pounded against the doors until her knuckles started to bleed. She sank down to her knees, and leaned her head against the door.

"Why?" asked Iwasawa to herself.

She closed her eyes. The memory of her getting kidnapped ran through her mind.

***Flashback right before the kidnap***

"Masami, are you angry with me?" asked Hidari, looking at Iwasawa with a sad face.

Iwasawa shook her head, "No, I'm just irritated. That's all. All of this is driving me crazy. I just need to sleep for now, and please don't go inside my body again. It's just...weird."

Hidari nodded and smiled, and leaned back against the wall on the bed. She closed her eyes as there was silence.

Twenty minutes had passed by, when Hidari heard footsteps outside their door. There were voices too, but none that Hidari were familiar with. She opened her eyes, and stared at the wall. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the cell door flew straight at them in a burst of fury.

In quick reflexes, Hidari immediately fell on top of Iwasawa to protect her. The door only managed to get Hidari's right leg, but it felt broken now. She couldn't get the door off by herself now. Walking through the smoke of the explosion was Angel, Kouri and Shen.

Shen crossed his arms, "This is _her_? You can't be serious, right?" Angel smirked, "It's her. That must be the "other one" that you were talking about, right Kouri?"

Kouri chuckled, "Yeah, I don't know how she managed to get there, but it's not like she has use for anything. Alice is the one we need."

Angel looked around the room, "Well, where is she?"

Kouri responded, "Alice? I suppose that she hasn't awaken yet or something." He walked over and moved the door off of Hidari. He grabbed Hidari by the throat and slammed her against the wall as Hidari cried in pain.

"So tell me, where _is_ Alice?" Kouri demanded. Hidari tried to breathe, but managed to get out her sentence, "I...don't...know."

Kouri squeezed Hidari's throat harder.  
"**NO! STOP IT**!" screamed Iwasawa as she tried to pull Kouri away from Hidari. Angel snapped her fingers, "Shen, take care of her."  
"Yeah, whatever." Shen grabbed Iwasawa's arms, and managed to pry her off of Kouri, and pulled her back to where Angel was standing.  
Iwasawa cried, "**You're going to kill her! Stop**!" She tried jerking away from Shen's grip, but it was useless.  
Angel leaned down and whispered into Iwasawa's ear, "But that's the whole point, isn't it?" She giggled. Soon, Hidari was unconscious, and Kouri let go of his grip.

"With her out of the way, we can get to Alice quicker. Now let's go before anyone hears," said Angel, looking both ways before exiting the cell. Kouri slung Hidari over his shoulder, and followed Shen and Angel out of the door.

Angel stopped Kouri and whispered, "Make sure you don't leave a trace of us being here, even the door." Kouri nodded, and stayed behind.

Before they were out of the building, Angel stopped, and turned to Iwasawa, "I don't want you screaming your head off, so you're going to sleep for now. Bye bye! Guard Skill: Hand Sonic."

Angel lunged forward and stabbed Iwasawa through the chest, and that was all Iwasawa could remember until she awoke dangling from a rope in front of a camera.

**-/-**

Shizuka skipped rocks into the pond. She watched the ripples form and then slowly fade away. Silver sat and watched her, but his attention went to the clouds above them. He laid back in the grass, and decided what shapes some clouds were.

Shizuka looked over at him, "Silver, it's been fun and all, but shouldn't you think that we should go and ask Yuri for permission again? It's been two weeks. That's enough time, hasn't it?"

Silver shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Shizuka. I think that Yuri will accept us, since after all, we haven't been causing trouble. Since it is almost four o'clock, do you want to head up there now?"

Shizuka threw one more rock into the pond, then nodded. "Yes," she said, "I think we need to see her as soon as we can."

Silver stood up then stretched. "Sure, why not?" he said. Silver and Shizuka both walked together toward the school building. When they got up the hill, two girls were waiting for them. Both of them recognized one of the girls.

Silver and Shizuka stopped. It was that mysterious girl that kept sending Shizuka and Silver letters, though another girl was with her. She had light blue hair, and wore the same mask as the other girl had.  
H.Z placed her arm in the way of Shizuka and Silver, "Excuse me, but I cannot allow you to go further."  
The other girl stepped forward too and said, "We have determined that if you meet with Yuri, you'll meet with your fate sooner than expected."  
H.Z continued, "I know that you might be confused about all of this, and I would like to introduce ourselves. I am Haruka Zakuro (春香石榴). I am a Fate Courser for God. Next to me is Ring Shine (死音リング). She's my assistant-in-training."

Ring bowed, "Nice to meet you." Shizuka bowed back politely, though she was more confused than ever. None of this was making any sense to her.

Haruka continued, "Of course, we're not allowed to show our faces to mere people like yourselves. That is why we wear masks to cover up our identities. Take this letter, and please do not go to see Yuri. You're more important than you think, Araki Shizuka and Hio Silver" Haruka handed Silver the letter.

Ring and Haruka both said, "Farewell." Shizuka and Silver read the letter, but when they looked up again, the two girls had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Also, I included the kanji for some names because I think it'll help. Like Ring's surname, Shine. It looks like shine, like sun shine, but 死音 (shine) is japanese for "death sound." So her full name literally means "death sound ring." Her last name is also a word play too, because shine (****死音) has the same pronunciation as shine (死ね) which means "die." **Also, Silver's kanji name is 銀, which means "silver" but the kanji pronunciation is "gin". Here are some more translations to some OC names:

**Haruka Zakuro (石榴春香) - Haruka's surname is Zakuro. Her name means "spring tree pomegranate"**

**Shizuka Araki (荒木閑) - Araki is Shizuka's surname. Her name means "calm and quiet rough tree"**

**Kouri Aoyama (青山氷) - Kouri's surname is Aoyama. His name means "Blue mountain ice"**

**Coco Mizutani (水谷ココ) - Coco's surname is Mizutani. Her name means "Coco water valley"**

**Hidari (ヒダリ) - Hidari's name means "left", like left or right. (Hidari does have a last name, but it won't be revealed till the end!)**

**Silver Hio (緋桜銀) - Silver's surname is Hio. His name means "Silver scarlet cherry blossoms"**

**I also based Haruka and Ring off of the Cervello Family of the anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If you want to look them up, you can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I received two reviews, so that means another chapter! Here it is! Everyone is in for a treat now! **

* * *

Iwasawa sat quietly in her prison cell, not knowingly that it was dinner time. A guard threw an apple, bread and a bowl of water on the floor for her to eat and drink. She disgustedly looked at the food and decided not to eat anyway.

She turned over on her bed to face the wall and try to sleep off her hunger.

Suddenly, a white light flashed before her eyes. "Another memory?" she asked herself. There was another flash of light, and she saw an image.

***Flashback**  
****Iwasawa's P.O.V**

I was at a medical hospital. I was about 12 years old. I remember swinging my legs off a chair as I waited. Coming around the corner was my grandmother looking sad and melancholy. Some gentlemen in suits and black sunglasses were following along with her. They stopped when they got to me. I looked at them confused, since I had no idea what was happening.

"This is your granddaughter?" asked one of the gentlemen. Grandmother nodded, "Yes. She is my granddaughter, Iwasawa Masami."

The gentlemen nodded to each other, "Come with us please. We will tell you everything we know about the accident."

Accident?  
What accident? What happened?

My grandmother nodded and followed into the room next to me. They closed the door and locked it behind them. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I put my ear against the door and listened to what they had to say.

The gentlemen begun as I tried to listen to his muffled voice, "I have very bad news for you. Your granddaughter was the only one to survive the car accident. Both Iwasawa Lily and Iwasawa Kanou are dead. Your granddaughter was the only one to survive during the impact. Needless to say, she was only unconscious for a few hours, and remembers everything...except the car accident. She knows her own name, the date, the year, yourself, except the accident. The doctors have diagnosed that she has Lacunar Amnesia..."

That was all I could hear until all I could hear was my grandmother crying.

There was no way that my parents are dead! They're still at work right now, right? They can't be dead. I don't remember being in an accident so it couldn't have happened. Mom is still busy answering phone calls and Dad is still busy with financial and business meetings. They don't have time to be dead...

When my grandmother stopped crying, the man continued, "There was no will left by them, so we will leave everything in your name, including your granddaughter. You have full care of her since you are her only living relative. Please do not mention anything to her about her parents. The doctors do not want her developing depression at such a young age."

"I understand," said my grandmother. I hurried back to my seat when I heard their footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and grandmother gave me a sad smile. She walked over to me as I stood up. She took my hand, and said, "Let's go home now." I didn't question it, and hoped for my parents to be home soon, but they didn't...I didn't ask questions, and I wouldn't believe it.

Three years later, I had begun hearing voices and seeing things, and I was administrated to a mental hospital for treatment by a family doctor.

My grandmother had grown worn from taking care of me, and seemed to frown more instead of smile. I remembered that we walked to that hospital that day. A doctor was waiting for me there in his stupid white lab coat, smiling like he was going to enjoy having me there.

I cried as my grandmother left me there. "Now, be good. No tears now. Just be strong and I want you to think of me everyday, okay? That's my girl," she kissed my forehead, "Goodbye." She waved to me as she left the building, and that was the end of my memories...

***Flashback end**

That was the worst of my memories that I could ever have. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I wouldn't eat that night, even though the guard threaten to shove the food down my throat. I layed with my back to the door and just stared at the wall. Nothing was more horrible than forgetting that your parents died, and I had no idea that they did. Why?

I then started to feel pain in my shoulders and my upper back. It wouldn't stop, and it's not like the guards would have any sympathy. I then remembered that I'm in the other "town". I laughed at the own thought of me possibly dying here. Though, I wonder what would happen. I took no more mind of the pain and just laid there. A guard's footsteps interrupted my train of thoughts.

He beat his weapon against the metal bars of the door. "Hey you," he bellowed, "Get up and get a shower."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, whatever. I really don't care right now." I got up and followed the guard out the door. I just really feel sad and nothing will cheer me up. Doing something like this means nothing to me.

He led me to this shower looking room. He led me in, but he didn't leave.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked. He shook his head and crossed her arms, "No, I'm suppose to keep an eye on you, even if you're taking a shower."

I eyed him suspiciously and tried not to question his motive. I changed out of clothing in the farest stall possible, and wrapped a towel around my body and just decided to wash my hair. There were no doors on the stalls, and bending over to wash my hair was hurting my already aching back.

I managed to wash my hair, and then wrapped it in a towel. I walked back over to him, though he gave me a weird look, and then looked away. He went through his bag, and then threw a pair of clothes at me.  
They were hideous, but I shrugged it off knowing that no one I knew would see me in these. I walked back over to the stalls and put the new clothes on. After that, he led me back to my cell.

My back and shoulders still didn't feel any better and I decided to just sleep.

***Author's P.O.V***

Iwasawa had slept for nearly six hours, though her back pain never subdued. She tossed and turned for an half-hour before she could fall asleep.  
It was about 5:32 in the evening. It was noticeable that there were black patches on Iwasawa's skin as well. They were around her arms and back where they were hurting Iwasawa.

Suddenly, a body appeared to be coming out of the dark patches on her skin. The body was surely female. She had long black hair and light red eyes. She wore a long red shirt , and black shorts, and black boots.

The girl had finally left Iwasawa's body, and stepped down onto the floor. She turned to Iwasawa and smirked, "I found you the same way I left you. Still pathetic and weak as _ever_." It was Alice.

A guard was walking toward the cell at this time, and froze when he got to Iwasawa's cell.

"W-wha...W-who are you?" he asked, as he backed up against the wall. Alice raised her left hand to the cell. An orange glow emitted from her hand, and the bars to the cell melted. She walked out of the cell, as the guard nervously looked at her. She pinned him up against the wall.

"So tell me...Where is Angel? I have to do a little catching up with her," demanded Alice. The guard didn't know what to say. This random girl had just appeared in the only prisoner's cell. "I-I don't know a-anything. I'm just a guard," said the guard, though he wasn't going to reveal anything to some stranger. Alice didn't feel satisfied with that answer. She grabbed ahold of his shirt, and threw him across the hall. He landed on the concrete floor with a smash. The crash broke through the concrete. Iwasawa stirred on her bed, but just went back to sleep without a care.

Alice calmly walked the down the hall, as her boots echoed through the halls. The guard ran the other way down the hall, trying to contact his bosses to figure out what that girl was, and where she was headed.

Alice headed down to the end of the hall, and then up a pair of stairs. It seemed like they were keeping Iwasawa locked in the North High basement. Alice unlatched the door, well, more like she melted the lock off the door, and then opened it with ease. She was now standing in the middle of the first floor hallway of the North High school. She looked out the window to find that the sun was already set. She continued up another set of stairs until she reached the second floor. There, she found the student council room. She opened the door, and sitting in the middle of the room, was Angel. Angel saw Alice and smirked. Alice closed and locked the door behind her.

Angel remarked, "It's been awhile since I last saw you. How do you feel?"  
Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I don't feel any different then when you left me four years ago with that other stupid parasite. I'm very upset about that Angel..."

"Now, now, Alice. It wasn't _my_ entire fault here. But if it makes you feel any better, I have that girl locked up now, so she won't be a bother to you. Now take a seat. We have much to discuss since you were gone," said Angel, and gestured to Alice to take a seat, though Alice kept glaring at Alice.

**-/-**

Morning had come sooner than expected, and Yuri decided to give her answer in, even though she was a nervous wreck. She had been so worried about what might happen when they go out to battle. Team members dying, town people dying, homes destroyed, it was too much for Yuri to bear with.

Though Angel had another way for Yuri to give Angel her answer: FaceTime. Yuri had scheduled to FaceTime Angel at 10:45 A.M, though Yuri thought that it was a stupid idea, but it was better than face to face.

At actually 10:45 A.M, Yuri and Angel connected through their laptops and the FaceTime began.

"Yuri! How are you? I assume that you've brought me an answer?" asked Angel, who was nonchalantly eating marshmallows at the time. Angel popped one marshmallow after another into her mouth. Yuri tried to be mature and confident as possible but couldn't be serious with Angel being like that.

"Of course I have. Team SSS has decided that we will deny both requests, and will fight you for the sake of our teammates' return," said Yuri confidently, and she was quite proud that it shocked Angel.

Angel smirked and laughed, "This time, it'll be fun. It will be just me and you, Yuri. You don't have Takuro, or Hatsune with you now. You barely have much of a group anyway. If we do fight again, I won't take you seriously. If you want to surrender anytime soon, I had one of staff people make this white flag for you, just incase you wanted to surrender." Angel waved the flag at the camera.

Yuri boldly said, "No. I'll be ready for you. I'll do whatever it takes to get my friend back. Even if it means killing you, Angel."

Angel laughed, "You're funny, Yuri. Though I want to tell you something important before I kill you soon, okay? It might be hard to believe, but_ I_ was the one who implanted Alice into Iwasawa. I also was the one who made Iwasawa's family get into that car wreck. Ooh, I liked that reaction of yours! You're probably thinking, _'How is this possible?'_ Well, I used technological engineering and help from people who I can't name, and sent myself and Kouri into the real world at the time of Iwasawa's life. Alice was a parasite made of Kouri's illusions, but somehow, Hidari wound up there too, and he implanted them into Iwasawa. Alice already knew of her instructions, but Hidari was just there to be there. Hidari then became real (as Alice was to do so), and befriended Iwasawa, which wasn't part of our plan. On Iwasawa's 16th birthday, her grandmother bought her the new Pokémon Red game to keep Iwasawa company. Though once Iwasawa had gotten to a place in the game called, "Lavender Town", the music had begun to interfere with Alice's brain frequency waves, and caused her, Iwasawa, and Hidari pain. We told Alice to change tactics, and to possess Iwasawa's body and to kill Iwasawa. Alice did so. Alice, in Iwasawa's body, grabbed bed sheets and tied them in a noose. Alice killed herself, Iwasawa, and Hidari (who was inside Iwasawa at the time). Some people would call this "Lavender Town Syndrome". The only reason why Iwasawa was allowed here was because of my interference with Iwasawa's life. It is true that God is always watching. How I made Iwasawa's family get into a car wreck was simple. I made Kouri create a cat out of his illusions. I pushed the cat out into the middle of the street at the time of Iwasawa's family driving by. They dodged the cat and slammed right into a tree. When Iwasawa was in the hospital for treatment, we implanted Alice into her. But does it ring a bell now, Yuri? You see that I have much more power than you think. It was fun having a chat like this. See you soon..."

The video was disconnected, and Yuri sat there, just staring at the screen. It was a lot to take in. Iwasawa was just puppet to be used. But what puzzled Yuri was why couldn't have Kouri just make Alice to begin with? Why did Angel have to destroy Iwasawa's life? Was there some intent of bringing Iwasawa down here too?

None of this made sense...Why? Why? Why?

Yuri proceeded to stand up, but all these questions made her spin. What _could_ Angel possibly be planning? Yuri decided to clear her mind, and went to go by some Key Coffee. If anything would keep her together, it would be canned coffee.

She walked to the roof where the vending machine was at, and when she turned the corner, Hisako was sitting down next to the machine. She had her head on her knees. Yuri nonchalantly walked over and proceeded to buy her coffee. She looked down at Hisako, "Is something bothering you?"

Hisako looked up, saw Yuri, but then returned to her original position. "I don't know. I kept thinking that it's all my fault..."

It had went unnoticed, but Yuri had actually bought two cans of coffee, and placed one near Hisako. Hisako looked up to find the can and took the offer willingly. "Thanks. I needed it," replied Hisako, as she opened the can and drank from it. Yuri sat down next beside her and watched the P.E classes down below on the track. Yuri looked over to Hisako, "So tell me why you think this all your fault again."

Hisako sighed and watched the students too, "I just think that if I could've been there with her, then maybe I could have prevented it."

Yuri stood another drink, "With no weapon? Even if I was there, I probably wouldn't have stood a chance. You shouldn't say that this is all your fault. We're going to save Iwasawa, Hisako. I'm sure we'll find her and bring her back. I don't know what's become of Hidari, but I'm sure she's alrigh—"

"I don't care about _her_! She's not Iwasawa. I don't care if Hidari ever comes back or not. I don't know what kind of relationship they have and I _don't_ like it, and I don't want them together. I...only want my Iwasawa back..." said Hisako, who calmed down after her outburst, and again rested her head on her knees.

Yuri felt what Hisako meant. Hisako was jealous of all the time Hidari got to spend with Iwasawa, and Hisako just wanted Hidari gone. Though, Yuri couldn't leave Hidari there just because Hisako said so. Yuri looked up to the warm sky. Hisako stirred beside her. "Yuri, do you think that Iwasawa's alright?"

Yuri nodded, "I think so."

**-/-**

***Hidari's P.O.V***

It's cold. That's all I ever feel. I can't feel my body, and my throat hurts when I try to breathe. I faintly remember strangers breaking into our cell and one of them choking me to unconsciousness. I faintly open my eyes, though I close them again due to my eyes not being use to light. I eventually got use to it, and when I could open them, I found myself in one of those experimental pod things. I was suspended in liquid that I couldn't feel. I had an oxygen mask covering up most of my face, even though I could barely breathe. There were tubes in my arm connecting to the wall of the tube.

Was I some kind of experiment now? I looked around but I couldn't find Masami. Where could she be? I haven't seen her since those strangers came. A moment later, the door opened and two girls stepped inside the room. I immediately notice one of them. Alice...No. This can't be. She can't be here now!

Alice and the other girl stepped towards me in my pod. The other girl had silvery-white hair with yellow cat eyes and an evil smirk. The other girl started speaking, though it was muffled due to the liquid inside my pod. "You remember her, yes?" She asked. Alice nodded and smirked, "Of course I do. It's the naïve, and stupid, Hidari. So, this is where her keeping her? I assume she was easy to capture?"

"Of course. Kouri choked her to an inch of her death. We keep her here to monitor her in case we need her," smirked the other girl. Alice crossed her arms and scoffed, "What could you possibly need_ her_ for?"

The girl smirked, "I know how to make clones. If Yuri is almost victorious in defeating me, I can take Hidari's DNA and make clones of her and continue on against Yuri. I would make clones out of _you_, Alice, though you're only an illusion, and have no real DNA. I'm really curious as to how Hidari became real anyway."

Alice looked up at me, "What will happen if she escapes?" The other girl laughed at the question. "She_ can't_ escape. The liquid numbs her nerves, so she can barely move. She can probably blink and that's about it."

"And what about Iwasawa?"  
"What about her?"

Alice remarked, "What are you going to do with her_ now_ since you have me?"  
The girl smiled, "I have something planned with her, don't worry. There was a reason why I wanted her down here, and sooner or later. I'll bring my operation to a start."

The girl motioned for Alice to follow her, and they left the room, leaving me there to wonder and think. Poor Masami. She's probably going through a lot worse than I am. I wonder where she is...hopefully, she's still in this world...

A second later, the lights in the room kicked off, and I was left to look into the dark room. The only thing that was lit, was my tube/pod and the liquid flowing around me.

I closed my eyes, and said a prayer to God before drifting off to sleep.

**-/- **

"Kami-sama (神様)," knelt Haruka onto her knee, "I know that you're very busy, but we have recent news of Angel."

A man sitting upon a throne, looking through many pieces of paper, looked down at Haruka. "And what have you found?" said the man with a deep voice. Haruka looked up to make eye contact with the man. "She's bringing Iwasawa Masami to the shrine. Also, it is rumored that Alice has arrived, and is with Angel."

The man sighed deeply, "It's time already...We must hurry. I don't know what Angel would want with Iwasawa at the shrine. Maybe she's...if so, we may have time to react and think. Make sure you still keep an eye on Araki Shizuka and Hio Silver. Make sure they don't get into the hands of Angel, alright? Please leave me now. I am far too busy to waste anymore time."

Haruka nodded and stood up, "Of course, Kami-sama. I'll leave now. Make sure you don't overwork yourself."

The man laughed, "Haruka, I've been over working myself since the beginning. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine..." The man went back to his papers.

"If you say so, Kami-sama," said Haruka unreassuring. "If you need me, I'll be with Ring and Yuuma."

The man nodded without looking up from his papers. Haruka looked unsure, but left from the room anyway.

* * *

**SHOCKER~! Finally, what all my readers have been waiting for. If you really enjoyed, there is a review button right below! So review away! Also, you probably won't believe me, but I actually have ideas for a third season! It's the truth really. Would anyone be enjoyed for a third season? I would! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I'm back. Sorry for not updating as quickly. But here is chapter 13! Also, I have an announcement to make at the end of the chapter, so when you're done reading! Look there!**

* * *

Of course, as Haruka predicted, Angel was heading to the shrine. The shrine was hidden beneath the river's canopy of trees and barely anyone knew of its existence. It was rumoured by the people who knew about the shrine, that the first people who came to the afterlife made it in honour of God for giving them a second chance. The shrine was made of cinder blocks and wood, and an old wind chime hung in front of the shrine.

Rumour had it that in the middle of the shrine was a flame-shaped key hole. They named the unknown key, the Key of Regret. It said that the key could be anything found in the afterlife world. If unlocked, it said that you could personally come face to face with God without re-dying in the real world or being reincarnated.  
Since Angel had never seen the shrine before until a while ago, she went with what rumours told. There were many things that she's tried in the past, though she failed in her attempts. The last thing possible was a human, though she highly doubted that she, herself, was the key. After all, Yuri did have the key once. So it couldn't be Angel.

What Angel didn't know was that Yuri didn't loose the key on purpose. The key had actually disappeared into thin air by itself. Like reincarnation. So now the key was something else. It was like a continuing guessing game, but it was worth the searching.

Though Angel wasn't alone to the shrine. Next beside her was Kouri, who had Iwasawa slung over his shoulder. Iwasawa was unconscious due to Kouri's illusions, since they didn't want her injured or killed. This was the only way possible to keep her like this without killing her at North High. They were close to the shrine now. All was left was walking up the concrete stairs to the shrine. When they reached the top, Angel turned to Kouri. "Give me her," demanded Angel. Kouri nodded and handed Iwasawa to Angel.

Angel carried her over to platform and laid Iwasawa on it. Angel placed her hand on the key hole, and began chanting, "Feu, dolore, Ame, azarado, Terra, yaburu, Air, amnesie!" The key hole started to glow bright blue, and Iwasawa's body began to float off the platform and glowed the same colour as the key hole.

Her body continued to float off of the platform until she was about three feet off the ground. Angel stood unsure of the results. Most of the items started out this way by glowing and then disappeared into thin air. And then nothing would happen. Iwasawa's body now started glowed orange.

This had never happened before for Angel. All she could do was watch. A second later, the glow disappeared, and Iwasawa's body fell to the concrete slab.

Iwasawa's body didn't move as it laid on the platform. "Damn it," said Angel under her breath, "that was the only reason why I needed her."

Angel picked up Iwasawa's body and handed her to Kouri, "Here. Take her. She's nothing to me now. Do whatever you want with her. I don't need her anymore." With that being said, Angel walked off, leaving Kouri behind with Iwasawa.  
**  
-/-**

"Hurry up Renata! I want to get to the cafeteria now! Shen and Angel-sama are down there! I _don't_ want to miss them!" cried Coco, pulling Renata by the wrist down the staircases of North High.

"Coco! They'll wait for us. You don't have to run so fast!" said Renata as she was almost dragged through the hallways, and tripped a few times along the way.

When they only had one more staircase to go, Coco turned around to shout at Renata some more about being slow. When this happened, Coco ran into a pair of students walking up the stairs, sending the four of them tumbling down them. They fell about two feet. Coco and Renata went unscathed.

"Owwww..." cried one of the students. The other student responded, "Are you alright, Chiyo-san?" The girl named Chiyo nodded, though it was noticeable that her shin was already bruised from the tumble.

Renata stood up and bowed respectfully, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive us."

The girl named Chiyo stood up with the help of the other student, "It's...alright. It was just an accident."

Coco rose from the ground. She didn't look very happy. "Look what happened! My hair is messed up; I'm bruised, and scathed! How can I see Angel-sama like this now? It's your entire fault!" cried Coco, as she tried straightening out her hair by looking at her reflection in the window. Renata was speechless.

Chiyo bowed to Coco, "I'm terribly sorry about all of this. If you want, I'd like to treat everyone to ice cream after dinner tonight. My treat."

Coco immediately looked pleased with the request. Renata refused, "I couldn't let you do that. Besides it was our fau—" Coco put her hand on Renata's mouth to keep her from talking. Coco laughed, "We'd be happy too!"

Chiyo smiled, "That's great! I'll give you our room number and when you're done, we'll head out to Iwate Galaxy Plaza for the ice cream. Is that alright?" Coco nodded happily, though Renata sighed. Chiyo wrote down her room number on a paper of paper and handed it to Renata. She and her friend then left back up the stairs that they were originally walking up. When they left, Coco turned to Renata. "Isn't this great?! We get to have ice cream tonight! And it's the Iwate Galaxy Plaza*** **too!"

Renata began to scold Coco, "Coco that was the most utterly revolting thing to do! Saying that it was their fault! How could you? And agreeing for her to buy us ice cream! You disgust me. When it's time to get ice cream, I'll apologize and say that we're not going."

Coco cried, "No! You _**can't**_!"  
"And why not?"

Coco remarked, "Because that ice cream is delicious! You just can't turn down an offer like that! Come on! Please!"

Renata sighed, "That's a poor excuse, Coco. I'm not going to let that nice student buy us ice cream because it was our fault. I'm sorry, but I'm not doing it."

"Renata, if you don't let me go...I-I'll scream..." said a sad Coco who was not kidding. Renata looked at her and then turned and crossed her arms. No one wanted to hear Coco scream anyway. "A-Alright...but I'm paying for my own ice cream, okay? Just keep your mouth shut!" said Renata. Coco hugged Renata in happiness, and then realized that they were ten minutes late for the meeting with Shen and Angel.

"Shit...come on, Renata. We don't have time to waste!" Coco said, while grabbing Renata's hand and continued down the stairs as they originally were.

In two minutes, they were in the cafeteria, met by an angry Shen and Angel. Kouri, and Kitsune were there waiting for them too.

Shen stood up from his seat, "What took you two so long?! We've been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes! Never mind, we're wasting time. Angel and I would like to introduce Alice. She's new to the student council." Coco and Renata stared at Alice, who was wearing the North High uniform.

"...She's so pretty..." thought Coco in awe. Renata and Coco bowed as Alice rose from her chair. Alice boldly said, "Pleasure...now can I leave, Angel? I don't have time for these people. I have more important things to do here." Coco immediately took her thought back.

Coco said, "What? You're going to let her on even after that statement?! How dare you, Shen?! You probably let her in because of her looks." Shen shook his head, "No, Coco. She's very intelligent, and smart. She'll be our Head Representative for the council."

Renata stepped in this time, "Are you serious?!" Shen and Angel nodded. "Yep."

Alice glared at Renata and Coco. "Do you have any problems with that, you underclassmen?"

Coco and Renata nervously shook their heads, "N-no. Of course not, A-alice-senpai." Alice moved her hair off her shoulder, and turned her back towards them. Kouri and Renata swapped glances back and forth from one another. Alice then stepped in front of Kitsune. Kitsune looked up at her with a blank expression. Alice looked her over and glared straight at her, "I hate her." Kitsune glared straight back at her after the statement, and didn't say anything to her. The air around them began to get tense.

Shen then began to get nervous too, "A-alice, I think that we should be going now. Angel wanted to speak with you anyway." Shen grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her away from Kitsune. She jerked her arm away from Shen, "Don't touch me like you know me." Alice then noticed Kouri, and looked over at him. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Father. Let's leave. I've gotten bored." The statement left everyone else stunned; even Kouri.

Kouri didn't have a clue what to do, but stood up anyway, "S-sure. Why not?" The two left, though Kouri gave them an unreassuring face while they were leaving. Coco, who doesn't know, asked about it. "W-why did she just call Kouri her father?" asked Coco. Angel smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know..."

_**-/-**_

"Aim higher! You almost shot me in the head!" yelled Yuri, as Hinata, Fujimaki, Ōyama, and Takamatsu were firing off their guns at straw dummies. Yuri decided that if they could in some quick moments of training, then she'd take it. At the moment, Yui, Irie, Hisako and Sekine were shooting at straw dummies as well, but farther away than the rest of them were. Shiina was off to the side meditating. Otonashi was watching as he took a sip from a water bottle he just bought.

He thought about not too long ago, they were training just like this. But at that time, they had Hatsune and Demon. Would they survive another battle with Angel again?

He sighed and tried to remember the moments when he was with his sister again, and how happy he was. His thoughts got interrupted when suddenly, a miscalculated bullet came whizzing by his head. He barely dodged as the bullet struck one of the cans in the vending machine beside Otonashi.

Seconds later, Sekine and Irie began running towards him. "We're so sorry about that! It's been awhile since I've fired my gun. It didn't hit you, did it?" asked Sekine. Otonashi shook his head, "Nah, I'm alright. Just be careful next time, okay? I really don't want a bullet in my head."

Sekine and Irie nodded, "Okay! We'll try harder next time!" Suddenly, Yuri's voice was heard, "Alright! Break time for dinner! I think tonight is Beef Udon!" There were cheers, and everybody started heading towards the cafeteria, but not before putting their guns away. Otonashi followed shortly behind, and was last at the lunch table, where everybody was already chatting and laughing. It made him wonder if all of this will be the same after the battle soon. Or even if any of them would be here.

He brushed off the subject, but he was just worried, just like the last battle. He sat quietly, eating his beef udon, and kept thinking about the subject.  
The other paid no mind to him, and kept on with their jokes and conversations about so and so doing this and how funny it was and what not.

"Hey, now! Everyone, shut the hell up!" said Yuri, and everyone did as said. Yuri continued, "Tomorrow is our last day to train, and we're off to save Iwasawa, and Hidari. I want everybody to give it their best, alright?! I want no slacking off! This is very serious! If I see you sleeping, chatting, or even not giving a care about your training, I'll give you a good swift kick in the ass. Any objections? No? Good! Let's finish eating!" Everyone gave her a strange look, but slowly went back to their conversations.

Otonashi just stared into his empty plate, thinking...

"_Can you hear me_?"

Otonashi looked around the table. No one seemed to talking to him, even though he heard the voice. He searched for a bit more, but nothing. No one was talking to him. He ignored it, as of course and went to throw away his empty plate.

The voice came again, "_You? You hear me right_?"

Otonashi turned around, but the only thing near him were three girls laughing and giggling as they walked past him. "_Come on, Otonashi. You're only imagining things! Get it together_," he thought to himself.

"_You're not imagining things. What you're hearing is real!_" said the mysterious voice, which made Otonashi jump in shock. He looked around and headed back to his dorm room before speaking to the voice again. When he was alone, he began to decide whether to speak again or not.

"So, ummm, mysterious voice. Who are you?" asked Otonashi. There was no response. Otonashi thought that maybe he was becoming insane after all.

The voice then responded, "_It's me, Hidari. I can only communicate through telepathy. There is much to discuss, but we must hurry before we're disconnected_." Otonashi stood in shock, "Alright. Is everything okay there? Is Iwasawa alright? Is—"

Hidari responded, _"Otonashi, I can only answer one question at a time. I have no idea what they are doing to Iwasawa. We've been apart this whole time. I haven't seen Iwasawa since I've arrived. Please hurry up and save me. Angel might be planning to clone me, but I can't escape because I'm trapped in a pod-like capsule with liquid flowing around me. I can't move a muscle in this liquid, but I can only blink and breathe for the time bei—I have to go. She's coming..._"

And then there was nothing.

Otonashi replied, "...Hi...Hidari?" There was no answer. Hidari's voice was gone and he couldn't her anymore.

Otonashi then ran off to go tell Yuri about what had happened.

* * *

***- Iwate Galaxy Plaza is an actual ice cream shop in Tokyo, Japan**

**Time for the important announcement! You guys like Angel Beats, right? DUH. Of course you do. If you're interested in voice acting for a new fandub of mine for Angel Beats, you can find it here on Youtube (watch?v=6co7W35fcaE)  
**

**Yes, this my Youtube account, and it is my real voice ^^ If you can, PLEASE PLEASE audition. Thanks**


End file.
